Spontaneous
by SomewhereBeyondThesePages
Summary: A series of Bella and Jacob lemons. I dare you to come inside and read...
1. Spontaneous

_**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm glad you decided to open this up, because I need to know what you think. I've tried writing a lemon before and well, it didn't work out that well. I know this is kind of long but I tried to make things more detailed. If you have any thoughts or suggestions, PLEASE let me know! I will be willing to listen to your advice.**_

_**Without further ado, I present to you, Spontaneous.  
**_

"Hey, hey," Jacob said as I walked into the kitchen.

I jumped at the sound of his deep, husky voice. I should have never given him a key to the house. He chuckled at my surprise and I glared at him.

"Sorry," he apologized, moving closer to me. He had his arms stretched out in front of him, ready to embrace me in a hug.

"Hello, Jake," I breathed, wrapping my arms around his torso. The warmth of his chest radiated against me and warmed my cold, wet form. His large arms made a cage around me, holding me tight to him.

He buried his head in my hair and inhaled. "How was your day?" He asked, brushing a loose piece of hair from my face.

"It was okay, I guess," I muttered. My hand drifted up his chest to his chin. I felt the stubble scratch across my palm.

I felt him smile beneath my hand and place his own on mine.

"Are you sure?" Jacob leaned back to look at me. I just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Like you wouldn't know."

He faked an appalled expression.

"No, I wouldn't."

I rolled my eyes and headed toward the refrigerator, grabbing a few ingredients for some dinner. I made sure to grab extra, seeing as Jacob was here.

"Don't act like I didn't know you were there. Newton even saw you pacing back and forth."

Jacob leaned against the counter and watched me prepare spaghetti.

"Well, I was bored and the pack didn't need me. Plus, it was a Saturday and you weren't free to do anything." He puckered his lip at me.

I bit the inside of my lip to keep myself from attacking his lips right there. He was so adorable when he pouted. I felt my heart begin to race.

I laughed. "Of course. You could've gone cliff diving, you know."

"Nah, I just wanted to watch you all day," he whispered, scooting closer to me. His hand trailed to mine.

I closed my eyes and tried to lead my mind elsewhere than the gutter. It was hard, but I somehow did it.

"Jake," I warned, knowing full well that Charlie would be home any time. I didn't want my dad to see Jacob pressed up against me in a not so appropriate way.

"I know, I know," he moped, pulling back his russet hand. I smiled sadly at him.

I continued preparing dinner, busying myself. Jacob still leaned against the counter, watching me with black, probing eyes. I didn't feel uncomfortable under his gaze. Instead, I relished it.

He always made me feel like the only one in the world; the only girl that ever made him look twice. It was really a boost for my confidence and I was glad that he had helped me through my depression. I was really messed up after Edward left me and I didn't want interaction with anyone besides the make-believe voice in my head.

Now that I looked back on that time, I think I acted so stupid. Didn't Edward want me to be happy? And didn't I turn out to be happy in the end?

The answer was yes, I was happy and I wouldn't let myself be hurt by what Edward did to me anymore.

I heard Charlie's cruiser park out in front of the house and I hurriedly scooped noodles onto three plates.

Jacob got the sauce out of the microwave and dumped some on the noodles. As he set the plates on the table, I got out three cups and filled them with milk.

Charlie walked into the kitchen, inhaling as he smelled the spaghetti.

"Mm, smells good, Bells," he said, un-buckling his gun belt and hanging it on a hook.

I smiled and gestured for him to sit down. "Eat up."

Dinner passed in a comfortable silence, the only sound being our silverware clinking against the Corelle plates. Although, the fleeting glances Jacob kept giving me sent shivers down my spine.

When dinner ended, I cleaned up the dishes as Charlie headed towards the living room. Jacob stayed behind and helped me clean up.

Just as I was finishing the drying, Jacob wrapped his arms around me.

"My house tonight?" He asked, flipping me around to face him.

I leaned up on my toes and brought his face to mine.

"Are you going to steal me away in the night?" I joked, tapping his nose with my finger.

He grinned and nodded. "That is exactly what I am going to do."

I smiled against his warm, soft lips. "All right with me."

Jacob chuckled and pressed his lips to mine. All thoughts in my mind ceased as our lips moved in sync. Our tongues twisted together and his hot breath blew into my mouth.

Before we could get into our make-out session, Charlie cleared his throat from the doorway. We immediately separated and a blush spread over my cheeks. I looked down at the floor while Jacob said his goodbyes. I gave one, half-hearted wave—knowing that he would be here again—and turned back around to the sink. I passed a finger over my swollen lips, reveling in the high of the kiss.

"Night, Bells," my dad said, shuffling his feet, feeling uncomfortable at the awkwardness of finding Jacob and I.

I turned around, still looking at the floor. "Night, dad."

He trudged up the stairs, grumbling the whole way up. I put everything away, flicked off the light, and headed up the stairs as well. I stumbled once on my way up and praised myself for not tripping more.

Charlie had already shut the door to his room, so I took advantage of the bathroom. I took a quick shower, letting the warm water ease my strained muscles. I made sure I shaved everywhere there might be hair and scrubbed my skin till it was a glowing pink. I brushed my teeth—three times—and towel dried my hair.

I headed off to my bedroom and made sure I locked the door. I was sure Charlie wouldn't be suspicious, as I had locked my door before.

I shuffled around in my dresser until I found a nice looking bra and panties. I wasn't one for lace and all that frilly stuff, so nice and simple would have to do. I hopped around with anticipation as I put on the set.

I flipped back through my mind to all the other times we had had sex. I still got chills every time I thought the word. It was a total of five times, but they were all pretty good. Okay, not pretty good—amazing, absolutely wonderful. I got wet just thinking about them.

Jake was never too rough with me. He always took it slow and sensual, never too pushy. He was a gentleman, to say the least, and I loved him for it. But I was willing to go a little faster, a little rougher tonight.

He would be surprised and would try to persuade me out of it. I would stand my ground and refuse. It was time for me to please him and not just myself.

After I was done throwing on some pajamas, I crawled under the sheets and waited to hear the howl that would signal me to open my window. I always felt like Juliet, staring at the moon and dreaming of Romeo. Just I don't think she was thinking of him in those kinds of ways.

I was about to sneak down the stairs and call Jacob, when I heard his signature howl. I bit my lip as I skipped to my window and unlatched it. I could see Jacob's wolf form hovering nearby and moved out of the way as I saw him change into his human form. He was about to climb up the small tree that stood outside my window. How he climbed the thing, I didn't know.

I heard the trees branches scrape across the front of the house and I held my breath as Jacob jumped in. His feet made a light thud as he landed. We both listened for any sign that Charlie had heard, but his snoring was all that reverberated back to us.

Jacob grinned at me, pulling me into his arms. Of course he had no shirt on, and I could feel the contours of his chest press against my face.

"Ready?" He asked me, placing his hands on my shoulders.

I looked at him nervously, then at the window.

"Ah, come on, everything will be alright." He placed a hand over his heart. "I promise."

I narrowed my eyes ay him.

"I could just walk down the stairs and out the front door. There are no lives at risk there," I pointed out, making my way to my bedroom door.

Jacob grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him.

"Would I ever let you get hurt?" He asked, hurt shadowing his eyes.

I didn't mean to make him think that I didn't trust him. In fact, it was quite the opposite; I trusted him with everything I had in me.

I smoothed out his troubled brows with my hand.

"I'm sorry, it's just that, well, it's a long way to the ground."

Jacob rolled his eyes at me.

"You jumped off the highest cliff in La Push and you're afraid of a two story house?"

Okay, so it did seem a little backwards.

I sighed. "Okay."

Jacob smiled and scooped me up into his massive arms. He walked towards the window, getting ready to jump.

"Wait!" I whisper-shouted, making him pause and look at me. "I forgot my bag." I had an overnight bag specifically for these spontanious sex nights.

"Oh, please," he mumbled, setting me down.

"Jacob, what would the neighbors think?" I teased, poking his shoulder.

"Exactly what they should be thinking," he answered.

I gave him the duffel bag and he hoisted it onto his shoulder. He picked me back up in his arms and got ready to launch himself out of the window.

I felt the wind whoosh around me, splaying my hair across my face. It was only a short distance down and once Jacob set me on my feet, I regained my stomach.

We walked hand in hand towards the woods. His car would be parked just of out sight of the house.

"Now that wasn't bad at all, was it?" Jacob asked, squeezing my hand. I just shrugged.

Crickets chirped around us as we continued on to the car. Jacob massaged my hand along the way.

The Rabbit came into view and Jacob hurried ahead. He unlocked the passenger door and held it open for me. I laughed while climbing in.

He hurried around to the driver's side and started up the car.

My stomach turned anxiously for the night to come and I tried not to hyperventilate. I stared out of the window, seeing nothing but black blobs of trees.

Jacob fiddled with the radio until he found some rock station. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked, grinning at me.

"Nothing," I answered, staring back out the window.

"Does it not turn you on?" Jacob joked. I slapped his arm, knowing full well my hand would hurt later on.

"Quite the contrary, Jake dear. I am definitely turned on. Especially when you bang your head to the music." I batted my eyelashes at him. He gave me a blank look, seeing my flirtatious smile.

He turned back to driving and was soon bopping his head around to the music. I watched his hair shine in the moonlight. I wanted to tangle my hands through that silky black hair and hear him moan at the wonderful feeling.

My heart raced as I thought about this and I clenched my hands on the seat. Jacob peeked at me and flashed a smile.

I realized a few minutes later that Billy would be home.

"Jacob? What about Billy?" I asked, turning to look at him in the seat.

He blinked his eyes at me, like I had interrupted him from some thought.

"Oh, well, what about him?"

"Won't he be there?"

He shook his head. "Nah, he's spending the night at one the elder's houses. They're watching old football games."

"Oh, good," I commented, staring back out of the window.

The rest of the ride to the reservation consisted of me staring at Jacob from the corner of my eye. I just couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

The small, red house came into view and I grabbed my bag from the backseat. Jacob and I trudged through the muddy ground to the front door. He fidgeted with the lock until the door swung open. He flicked on a light and I set my blue bag on the couch.

I turned back around and found Jacob leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest, gazing at me. The burly muscles on his arms stood out prominently, as I soaked in the perfection before me.

He sauntered over to me and grasped my hands. He tugged me closer to him and I complied. I could hear his heart beating fast through his chest.

Jacob tilted my chin up, running his thumb across my lips. They opened under his touch and I shut my eyes in bliss. I felt him move closer and I eagerly pulled him in.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and twisted the hair that lay there. He rested his forehead against mine and gave a little moan.

We stood there for some time, enjoying the feeling of being close to each other. Our breathing moved in sync and our hearts fluttered together.

Jacob nuzzled my nose and nipped it. I turned my head up and drew his head closer to me. I bit his bottom lip, asking permission to let me kiss him. He granted my request by kissing me full on the lips.

His soft mouth moved against mine, as mine moved with his. Our lips fought for control, wanting the other to open their mouth. I was defeated and sucked his tongue into my mouth. My hands gripped his black hair as Jacob tightened his hold on my back.

I was the first to run out of breath and I had to pull away. But Jacob's lips never left my skin and his mouth trailed down my neck. I felt goose bumps pop up on my arms and I shuddered at the pleasure.

When I regained my breath, I jerked his head back up to mine and kissed him forcefully. My breathing was extremely loud, but so was his.

Jacob began pushing me backwards, guiding me to the one place where we would be able to really start. I did my best not to trip and soon he got impatient and wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt his erection press against me and I moaned.

My back braced against the wall next to his bedroom, one of his arms supporting me as he swung open the door. He stumbled inside and slammed the door shut behind him. I heard his legs hit the side of his bed and we fell.

Jake supported himself on his elbows, but continued kissing me with passion. I was beginning to lose all thoughts and I was melting from my arousing. I locked my already wrapped legs around his waist and pulled him closer to me. I needed to feel him. Now.

"Jake," I whimpered, as he left butterfly kissed along my collarbone. His hand inched its way under the hem of my shirt.

"Bella," he sighed back. I ran my hands up his bare chest, memorizing the chiseled muscle.

Jacob's warm hand slithered its way up to the bottom of my bra. He rubbed a finger outside of the material and I felt my nipples harden. He lifted me up with one hand as he unclasped my bra with the other. He hitched my shirt over my head and ripped the black bra off.

"Beautiful," he murmured, dipping his head down and kissing each breast. I gasped aloud as his tongue made contact with a hard peak. His right hand circled my left breast as his left hand gripped my side.

I moaned at the arousing sensation, throwing my head back. I let out a 'ah' as Jacob bit down on my nipple. I clutched his shoulders, my nails digging into his skin. Somewhere behind all the pleasure, I hoped I hadn't hurt him.

Jacob's hands and mouth did not relent their teasing and my panties were soon dripping with arousal. I was sure that by now Jacob had smelled the sweet scent.

His hand slipped down my stomach to my pajama shorts. He ripped them off as quickly as he could and I wiggled out of my panties. He ran a hand just above my arousal and I bucked my hips. He placed one finger on my clit and flicked it.

I bit my lip to the point of blood to keep back my scream. I tried as best I could to not yell out as he continued causing fire in my stomach.

After a while, his mouth drifted back up to mine and he pulled his hand away. I pouted at him and he chuckled at me. I stroked his neck and brought the side of his face to my lips. I kissed up his cheekbone to his ear. I nibbled his ear and he quivered.

I trailed my hand down his chest and his breath caught in his throat as I dipped my hand closer to the waist of his cut off jeans. Tremors ran throughout his body as I slipped my fingers beneath the top.

"Bells…you don't have to…do that," Jacob gasped, trying to keep the rational side of his mind. I was sure the other, more one mindset side, was screaming at him to let me continue.

I trailed my nose up his jaw and up the right side of his face. I placed my lips next to his.

"But I want to, Jake," I whispered.

I felt his chest rise and fall against me with his gasping breaths. He brushed my brunette hair from my face with a shaky hand. His eyes searched mine to see if there was any hesitancy in them and then nodded his head.

"I…guess…If you want…to."

I pecked his lips and dragged my nails lightly down to his pants. His erection had made a tent of them and I unbuttoned his blue jeans and unzipped the zipper to free it. While he shrugged them off, I placed my hand on his boxer covered shaft. He stopped what he was doing and groaned.

I smirked and rubbed my hand along his length. He quickly shooed off his pants and supported himself on his elbows again. I pushed down the elastic of his boxers and he took the rest off.

I stared down at the hard flawlessness of an erection before me. Jacob leaned down to whisper huskily in my ear.

"I'm all yours."

I looked up and beamed brightly at him. Even though I already knew that, it was nice to hear again.

"I love you," I said, pushing a sweaty strand of hair from his face. His eyes crinkled as he smiled down at me.

"I love you, too," he mouthed against my lips. I kissed him with as much passion as I had.

I rubbed my hands down the sides of his chest and back down to his erection. I let my hand hover just over the tip of his erection, teasing him a little.

"Bella," he grumbled, laying his head on my shoulder. I chuckled and grabbed the full length of him in my hand. The velvety smoothness of him always startled me. I didn't think something so hard could be so silky, but he never did fail to amaze me.

I pumped my hand up and down slowly along his erection. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do, seeing as this was my first time touching him here. But it seemed like I was doing the right thing because Jacob was breathing hard against my neck.

Every once in a while, I would speed up my pace, feeling his throbbing penis stiffen ever so slowly. Jacob brushed my hair from my shoulder and sucked it, leaving a mark. I felt myself arouse more.

Soon, Jacob was thrusting into my hand, trying to get the release he wanted so badly. I felt him freeze as a wave a pleasure rocked him and his throbbing shaft burst. Sticky, white cum sprayed across my stomach.

Jacob grunted as each wave came and went, leaving him breathless when it all ended. He collapsed against me, not fully laying his weight on me. The skin on skin contact turned me on more and I tried not to jump his bones.

As Jacob calmed his breathing, I trailed my fingers up his back. Goosebumps poked out where ever I touched and I could feel his penis hardening again.

"Bell…a?" Jacob asked, studying me.

"Hmm?"

"That was…that…There's no words…for it," he answered, blowing across my ear. I shivered.

"I'm glad," I said, feeling myself sweat at his closeness.

He chuckled against my neck and rubbed a hand across my cheek. He lifted himself up off me and I frowned. He chortled at my expression.

"I was getting there. Give me one sec," I rolled my eyes at Jacob and he quickly got up off the bed. He hurried over to his dresser and pulled out a box of condoms. He ripped a packet open and slid one over his now hard erection.

Jacob clambered back on the bed and positioned himself at my entrance.

"You ready?" he asked, scanning me.

I yanked him back down to me. "Am I ever."

He laughed and placed a warm hand on my cheek. I felt his tip press into me and I bit my quivering lip. Painfully slow, he pushed himself into me, letting me get used to his size. But I was impatient and I wanted him that instant. I encircled his back with my legs and thrust my hips up.

We moaned together as we felt the depth—or length in my case—of the other. My stomach was on fire and my heartbeat pounded in my ears.

Jacob pulled himself almost all the way out and thrust back in. I gasped and clenched my hands in his hair. He did this a few more times before getting in a rhythm.

Our sporadic breathing and the slight slurping sound of my juices lubricating Jacob's shaft echoed around the room. Our cries of pleasure would escape every once in a while.

I called out Jacob's name as he quickened his pace. I shifted just slightly and screamed out when I did. My g-spot had been found and I was now on the edge of an orgasm. My eyes watered and I huffed with effort.

My hips met his thrusts and I kept a chokehold on his neck. His lips kissed anything he could find. Cheek. Lips. Ear. Eyelid. Neck.

Jacob hastened his thrusts and I was flying soon after. Stars exploded in front of my eyes and a long moan escaped my lips. A glowing warmth spread throughout my body, leaving me breathless when the trip was over.

My orgasm had milked Jacob's and he was flying after me. He gripped my arms tightly thrusting hard into me one last time before he exploded. He shuddered for a few seconds and came back down from his high. We shivered together, chest heaving and gasps blowing onto each others necks. My arms were hooked around his back and I squeezed him.

Jacob smiled into my shoulder as he butterfly kissed up my neck to my lips. We kissed slowly and passionately, conveying our love through our mouths.

Jacob laid his cheek against mine, warming it even more.

"I…I love…you," I gasped out to him.

He turned his head and kissed my cheek. "I love…you, too."

Jacob flipped us over, so that I was on top and he was on the bottom. He placed his arms around my waist while I put mine above his head.

Our breathing slowed eventually and I began to yawn. Jacob's chuckled vibrated his chest and I laughed along.

"Get some sleep, Bella, honey," he murmured softly to me, running a hand through my tangled hair.

I complied and snuggled into his side.

Before I could completely fall asleep into that endless dreamland, I whispered "Thank you."

"No, thank you," Jacob answered, tracing patterns on my hand.

I peeked up at him through hooded eyes. "Why?"

He smiled at me. "Just because."

I rolled my eyes sleepily and poked him. "Whatever."

"Goodnight, my Bella," he sang softly.

"Night, Jake…"


	2. A Little Wet?

_**A/N: Wow, that is all I have to say. Thank you so much for the very encouraging reviews. I hope I can keep those good comments. I've tried another lemon here. I don't really have any clue what to write anymore, so if you guys have any ideas, whether it be fantasies, whatever, please suggest them to me! I will do my best with whatever situation I am offered. :P Hope you like this one!**_

**Disclaimer: **I don't any Twilight characters. I just like to make them do dirty things! ;)

A Little Wet?

I yanked my cotton t-shirt over my head and shrugged my blue jeans to the floor. I unclasped my tan bra, sighing when I felt the elastic release hold of my breasts. I slid off my panties and threw them in the pile of my other clothes.

I was taking full advantage of Charlie not being home. He was going to work late tonight because of a crash that consisted of five cars. I wasn't happy that people had gotten hurt, but I needed some alone time.

I walked naked to the bathroom across the hall. I fiddled with the temperature and waited for the tub to fill.

I was treating myself tonight. Jacob hadn't been over in four days, as the pack was meeting with another tribe to discuss whatever werewolf packs discussed. And since Jacob was Beta, so to speak, he had to be there.

I missed being with him. I missed our little escapades to his house in the middle of the night. I missed feeling him inside me and the warmth of his body engulfing me in a cloud of pleasure. I needed release from this painful longing I felt.

I didn't bother closing the bathroom door after the tub finished filling. I wasn't worried about anyone coming home early or anything like that.

I flipped on the shower light, its faint glow giving off a sensual atmosphere, and I slid into the overly warm water. I felt myself tingle with pleasure when this reminded me of Jacob.

I sighed as my whole body was immersed in water and I shut my eyes. All I could hear was my calm breathing. I relaxed further into the water.

Images of Jacob and me from our past experiences started to play though my mind. I shuddered at the mere thought of them. My nipples began to harden and warmth churned in my stomach. I ran a hand down the middle of my breasts to the top of my belly button. Goose bumps popped up on my skin every where I touched myself.

I passed my right palm over my right nipple, squeezing gently. My left hand followed suit and I moaned.

As I kneaded one breast, I let my other hand trail down to my stomach. My fingertips grazed my pubic bone, making my hips jerk in response. Before I could lose control of myself, I rubbed my hand back up my side. I imagined it was Jacob's hand, the hot water helping. I scratched my nails just below my breasts and gasped out loud.

I spread my legs apart and let my hands wander over my thighs. I was too eager to wait and I felt my muscles clench at my caresses. My breathing was coming faster as my hands lingered near my arousal. My heart pounded in my chest and it sent a warm, radiating feeling through my body.

The picture of Jacob kissing my thigh and trailing his tongue to my clit made my mouth water and I became more aroused. I ran a finger between my wet lips and shivered in delight when I felt the water stir over my pussy. I groaned and quickly placed my middle finger on my clit.

I reveled in the sparks of fire that action sent through my body and I soon began circling the sensitive ball. My mouth opened as I gasped for air.

I slipped my non occupied hand down to my opening and stuck one finger in. I moved it slowly in and out, in and out. I could feel the sticky wetness of my arousal seep around my finger, and I soon added another one.

As one finger massaged my clit faster and faster, my hips began to swivel with my movements. The water stirred around me and I was grateful for its weight on my body. This all added to the sensation of Jacob thrusting into me.

My pumping became urgent as I felt that long needed climax coming along. My breathing was labored and I felt little beads of sweat pop out onto my forehead. I bit my lip to keep from screaming out, some reasonable spot in my mind warning me about the neighbors.

It took me a few seconds to register the gasp that was not mine. I froze where I was, my body complaining at the sudden stillness. My hips were raised just under the water and my fingers were still hooked inside me. I hoped to God it wasn't Charlie. Had I spent way too much time in the tub? Did I lose all sense of time in my pleasure that I forgot all about Charlie?

I only now just realized that the bath water was turning cold, despite my flaming body.

I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks. I sat up straight and removed all my fingers from their work. I opened my eyes to slits.

I was surprised, to say the least. Instead of light brown hair and white skin, I saw black hair and a deeply tanned skin. My eyes trailed up to look at the face of my very shocked boyfriend.

Jacob stood stock still in the open doorway. His mouth hung open and his eyes were trained on my hands. His jeans were made a tent from his erection.

I felt my blush trickle away as I realized it was just Jacob; a very aroused Jacob.

I let my hands go back down to my once again growing arousal and continued my work. Jacob's eyes followed my hands everywhere they went. As soon as I began rubbing my clit, I swore I could see drool on his mouth.

I chuckled at his shocked expression. His completely black eyes flickered up to mine, reluctant to leave the show. I bit back a moan when our eyes met.

"Wanna help?" I gasped out, beckoning him to come closer.

Jacob nodded his head vigorously, ripping off his shirt and throwing it to the side. He unzipped his jeans, and I was pleased to see he had nothing else underneath except his erect cock.

He flipped around to shut the door behind him, locking it. And then, so eagerly that he almost tripped, stumbled over to me. He caught himself on the edge of the bath tub and yanked my face to him. A very heated kiss ensued, and I was panting soon after.

"Bella," Jacob growled at me, throwing himself into the tub with me. Water splashed everywhere, but that didn't bother us. He reached behind him to unplug the stopper and he got a nice view of my pussy, as I got a nice view of his cock.

"Mmm, Jacob," I mumbled against his lips. He pulled my working fingers out of my heated core and placed his own in. I clutched his back with my now free hand and bit his shoulder as he thrust his fingers into me. A rumbling purr escaped his lips when I bit him.

My fingers circled my clit with more enthusiasm as I had more energy to work with. Jacob's free hand brushed wet strands of hair from my face and his lips sucked at my neck.

"Yes, mark me, Jake. Let me show everyone I'm _yours._"

His teeth grazed my skin.

I ran my hands through his silky hair, pulling at strands when he pumped his fingers deep into me. He had found my spot and was taking full advantage of it.

The water was getting lower in the tub and soon Jake was pressing me against the bottom. I vaguely noted the he was way too tall to be in such a small space, but soon didn't mind when his thick shaft replaced his fingers.

"Bella—" "Jake—", we moaned at the same time. The feeling of his cock inside me almost put me over the edge. I hadn't realized just how much I missed not only him, but _every_ part of him.

Jacob's hands rested themselves above my head, supporting most of his weight on the wall. I clasped one hand around his arm, holding on for dear life as he thrust into me. My other hand vigorously flicked my clit and I felt his body press up against my hand at every plunge he took into my body.

His head fell forward and he rested it just above mine. He stared into my eyes as we connected and I stared back. There were so many emotions in his dark eyes and I'm sure the same were playing in mine. Love. Lust. Alone. Need. Desire.

I closed my eyes as soon as I felt myself lose control. My walls tightened around Jacob's cock and light burst in front of my eyes. I clenched Jacob's arm with as much as I had. As soon as my high was over, Jacob pulled out and came onto my stomach.

My grip on his arm slackened as I collapsed from tiredness. Jacob's body followed mine and his chest pressed against mine. They both moved in sync as we tried to catch our breaths.

I wrapped my arms around his neck when I had regained some strength. I had truly missed him the past four days. His arms snaked around my torso a few seconds later.

"Jacob…I missed…you," I stuttered out, gasping in deep breaths. I felt him smile against my cheek.

"I've missed…you too," he mumbled back, grazing his nose with mine.

We lay there in the empty bath tub for a few minutes, reveling in the closeness of being together. I was becoming warm from his overheated body and I was glad I wasn't shivering. The water usually left me freezing when it emptied.

Our heart rates slowed and all I wanted to do was curl up into Jacob's chest and never leave. I attempted to scoot out from underneath him, but was restrained by his arms.

"Jake," I muttered, pushing against his chest. He chuckled and scooted into a sitting position. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What?" he asked, scooping me onto his lap. Our naked bodies pressed together made me wet.

"Nothing," I mumbled, reaching my hand around his back. He stopped me and continued to my destination. The warm water sprayed down onto us as he turned on the shower.

Jacob lifted our bodies up and he set me on my feet. He grabbed the shampoo and squirted some into his large hand.

"Spin around," he commanded and I obeyed, my back pressed up against his chest. I shivered at the contact, his body hot, and my body warm. The water running between us did crazy things to my body and my arousal dripped. I was sure the Jacob could smell it, because his erection hardened considerably. He pushed his chest into my back.

Jacob's hands massaged my head as he washed my hair. I let out a sigh at his touch and let my head fall on his shoulder.

"I love you, Bella," he whispered in my ear, nipping it. I turned my head, searching for his soft lips. I found them and I kissed him with as much passion as I could.

"I love you, too," I said around his lips. He smiled and hooked his arms around my waist.

The bubbles from my hairs washed down the front of my body, making it easy for Jacob to rub my stomach.

Jacob's hands slithered up to my breasts and squeezed.

"Ah, ah," I tisked, turning in his arms. "I've had my fun."

I trailed my hand down his chest, tracing the muscles that formed a V on his waist. His penis twitched against my thigh and I grinned. His head fell backwards and the water sprayed down on his tan chest. My arousal dripped with pleasure as I saw the man in front of me.

I dropped to my knees and brushed my wet hair from my face. I wrapped my hand around his pulsing shaft and began pumping it. A moan that came from deep within Jacob's chest escaped from his open mouth.

I twisted my hand every time I pumped my hand and Jacob clutched at anything he could find. When I lowered my mouth onto him, he grasped my head.

"Bellahhh…" He gasped, knotting his hands in my hair. I moaned and moved my head faster.

The taste of him was like nothing I had ever tasted. It was better than the sweetest cheesecake and more exquisite than the finest chocolate.

I kept one hand moving up and down his erection while my mouth covered every other inch of him. I alternated between biting him and scratching him with my nails. His hands forced my head to move faster and I was mostly being controlled by him.

"God…faster," he huffed, pushing against my head. I bobbed my head a little more.

He kept getting bigger and bigger in my mouth and soon he was pulsing with his high. I kept him in my mouth as he came, cleaning up the cum he sprayed.

Jacob sunk down to the floor when he came down from his high. A goofy grin was covering his tired face. I laughed.

"Thank you," he said earnestly, pulling me into his chest. I felt his chest rise and fall against me.

I kissed him.

"Your welcome."

I was fully recovered from my Jacob loss. Okay, well not _fully_ recovered but I was satisfied for now. I was sure there would be more crazy sex going on later. We had missed each other a _lot._

_**A/N: Hehe, I feel **_**really_ dirty. I'm blushing over here! :) Tell me what you thought, please!!! :) With, uh, Jacob on top? Teehee. :D_**_  
_


	3. I Like It Rough

**A/N: So, I know this chapter took a little while to get out. Okay, not a **_**little**_** while; a long time. I am sorry. But I had absolutely no, eh hem, inspiration for this. Then I was introduced to Lady Gaga's music, and well, we hit it off real well. So, this chapter was produced from the song "I Like It Rough". The chapter name should give you a little hint as to what is going to go down in this chapter. I thank you all for the reviews and the ideas for future chapters. I will see what I can do about those! And now, here is the next amazing chapter of Spontaneous, where Jacob and Bella do really spontaneous things!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight or any of its characters. I just love to make them do dirty things, _really _dirty things.

I stared at the recipe book, trying futilely to get a new dinner idea. It didn't help that I only had a few items to work with, but I had to make something work. I stared out the window and smiled at the sun; it was finally out.

"Bella?" Jacob called from the living room. I set down the recipe book on the counter and walked to the doorway.

"Yeah?" I asked, leaning against the frame. Jacob turned to look at me and an evil grin stretched across his face.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked. I cocked an eyebrow at him, suspicious about what his intentions were.

I hesitated. "Uh, sure."

A shining smile lit up his face and he began to breathe hard. Was there something wrong with Jacob today? Or was it just me?

We walked hand in hand through the shaded forest. The pleasant sound of dead leaves crunching beneath our feet and the chirps of birds put me in a comfortable mood.

That was before Jacob began rubbing circles on the palm of my hand. It sent tingles throughout my body to my arousal. I swatted his hand once, but he didn't stop.

"Jake," I warned, glaring at him. I already felt my panties becoming wet.

"What?" he asked innocently, grinning down at me like the idiot he was.

I looked pointedly down at our hands and back up at him.

"So?" he said, continuing what I call 'hand sex'.

I just rolled my eyes and bit the inside of my lip to keep myself from moaning. I didn't want to give him the pleasure of hearing how weak I was to his touch.

I could feel myself getting hotter and hotter as Jacob ventured his caressing upwards. By now, the crotch of my jeans were soaking wet and that stupid grin on his face let me know he knew how aroused I was. I was gnawing on my lip to keep myself from jumping his bones.

After a pleasurable few minutes of his touch, I decided he needed some teasing too. It wasn't fair that I should be the only one subjected to that torture.

"Piggy-back ride?" I asked, my teeth still biting down on my lip.

"Sure, sure," Jacob said, hoisting me up onto his back. I felt him shudder beneath me as my legs spread and my wet pants pressed against his back.

As he carried me through the forest, I ran my hands through his shaggy black hair. I saw goose bumps rise on his neck and I grinned.

I followed the same path Jacob did, just in reverse. I trailed my hands down until I had successfully hitched up his shirt. My hands grazed his abdomen and he stopped walking.

"Bella," Jacob growled, turning his head to the side to look at me. He was breathing through his mouth and his eyes had gone black with lust.

"What?" I asked, trying to come across as innocent. I trailed circles just above his belly button.

I yelped when I found my back pressed against a tree.

"You are a bad girl," Jacob said, squeezing a nipple hard. Surprisingly, it didn't hurt; it felt _wonderful._

"Ah, Jake," I moaned, my head falling against the tree.

"No!" he growled, pulling my head forward. "You will NOT close your eyes, okay?" I nodded. "And you will NOT make one sound, no matter how good it feels."

I did my best to nod and respond understanding as he ripped my shirt over my head.

"Yes, Jacob."

He stopped all movements and glared at me.

"What was that you called me?" I was confused; that _was_ his name after all.

"Uh, Jacob?"

He hissed at me. "You will call me Mr. Black. Understood?" I shook my head vigorously.

I was turned on by his dominant mood; the way his dark eyebrows shadowed those lusty eyes; the way that vein on his forehead throbbed when he told me what to do.

Jacob spread both of my arms around the tree. It was wide and I had to clutch at the bark. He reached around my back to unclasp the strapless bra I had been wearing, my nipples already standing at attention.

"Damn," Jacob mumbled, pushing his face between my breasts. I bit my lip.

His tongue traced my right breast as his all too warm hand squeezed the left. I could feel my arousal pool into my panties—which were now completely soaked—and softly moaned. It felt so good when he touched me, tasted me. I never wanted him to stop.

As soon as he heard my moan, he pinched my nipple. "What did I say about noise?"

I tried to bite back another groan. "Not to make any, Mr. Black."

"Correct, and what did you do?" Jacob asked, pinching my nipple tighter. Little flashes of pleasure surged all over. I didn't know how much torture I could take, but I hoped I would get more.

"I made noise," I responded breathlessly, looking him in the eye. The lust was mixed with an evil glint and I had a feeling that I would be getting a punishment very soon.

"Yes, and don't you think that deserves some kind of punishment?" Jacob leaned close to my face, a mischievous grin stretching it.

"I…I…guess?"

"You guess?" he asked, now pinching my other breast.

"Yes." I gasped out, my head spinning.

Jacob licked my neck to the center of my breasts. The feeling of his tongue on me was delicious.

"Yes, I agree. Hmm…" he said, pressing my back further into the tree. The bark bit in my skin, but that was the least of the worries as Jacob scrutinized me.

"I think I have thought of the perfect punishment for you, my dear Bella. Would you take off your pants for me?"

My eyebrow's furrowed in confusion, but I complied. Wetness dripped down my thigh as I kept my eyes locked with Jacob's the whole time.

"Mm, yes, perfect. Now, do you see that tree trunk over there?" he asked, gesturing to it. I followed his hand and saw a seat level tree trunk that had been cut down a while ago.

"You may speak," he said, noticing my hesitation to speak.

"Yes, I do see it Mr. Black."

"Good." He placed his hand thoughtfully on his chin. "Go ahead and take a seat."

Why was he all of a sudden being nice? Not that it wasn't turning me on; just that I was unsure of what was going to happen next. I kind of missed his bossy side.

"Hello? Sit, now, Bella," Jacob commanded. I jumped and immediately hurried over to the stump.

"Yes, yes, _perfect._ Now, would you please lie on your stomach?"

My breath hitched and I tried my best to do as he asked. My breasts pressed into the rough wood, and I felt the warm air reach my heated core. The panties I was wearing was no help in covering it up, and I knew that Jacob could see.

"Beautiful. Now, on to your punishment. Take off those fucking sexy panties of yours and get rid of them. I want to see you."

I obeyed and I was soon lying naked in front of my boyfriend.

"You're very hot when you obey me, Bella," he whispered in my ear. His back was pressed against my back and I felt his erection press against my butt.

"I'm a little sorry that I have to redden up that nice ass of yours, but you deserved it."

Oh God. He was going to spank me. My arousal heightened ten times more than it already was and I couldn't wait for him to teach me my lesson.

I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard Jacob break a branch. _'Oh, dear god.'_

"Now, Miss Bella. I don't want to hear one little peep from you. I might just not be able to control myself and take you"

I nodded and waited for my punishment.

_Thwack._

"Yessss."

'_OH MY GOD!!! It feels so good.'_

"Bella," he growled.

_Thwack._

I bit my lip. Pleasure rolled through my body, my heart beating faster and faster.

_Thwack._

It was coming; I could feel it. My release was building up inside, slowly…slowly.

_Thwack._

"Mmm…" I moaned as quietly as I could. But I knew I would not be able to hold it in any longer soon. Wetness was dripping down my thigh.

Jacob groaned behind me.

"Damn it. This is the last time. If you don't stop the noises, I'm going to fuck the living shit out of you."

_THWACK._

My body shuddered and tingled as I came. Stars burst in front of my eyes and I gripped the tree trunk tight. I couldn't stop the moans. They came in one after the other.

I let my body slump against the tree trunk, relaxing after my high. I was panting and sweat trickled down my temples. My heart hammered against my chest.

"I…ah…God damn it!" Jacob growled, throwing the branch he had used to spank me with onto the ground.

"Fuck me."

"What?" Jacob asked, startled. He had never heard me cuss so blatantly before.

I looked over my shoulder, staring him straight in the eye. "Fuck me, Mr. Black. Fuck me."

Jacob's eyes popped wide and it didn't take long before he had made up his mind. He ripped his pants off, his boner twitching at the sudden exposure to air.

"And I'll do just that."

He thrust into me and we both cried out in pleasure. His cock was pulsing, barely fitting into me.

Jacob pushed himself in and out, hard. Our skin smacked together and my skin scratched against the rough wood of the tree trunk. The pain was drowned out from the rolls of flutters running through my stomach.

"Damn, so tight," Jacob whispered in my ear, his bare chest against my back. His hips thrust against me, stressing 'tight'.

I moaned as he pushed harder. Heat from Jacob's body was making mine sweat. His body could slide over mine easily and that made my pleasure rise.

My eyes snapped open as I felt Jacob's hand close around my mouth.

"Ah, ah…What…did I say…about noises?" I bit the inside of my cheek. I had no idea that I was making so much noise. But now that I tried hard to stop, I found myself moaning in Jacob's hand no matter what.

Jacob nipped at my shoulder and pushed faster into me. My orgasm was building, more quickly than it had before. I knew that Jacob was right behind me _(no pun intended)_.

As I felt him grow inside me, he couldn't stop his groans. I couldn't stop my own, and he soon let go of my mouth. We both breathed and moaned as one being.

"Oh, Bella…I…I love you…So much," he huffed into my ear. There was nothing commanding in his voice, it was just Jake.

"I love…you too." I turned my head to face him, pressing my lips to his.

We kept kissing as we both came. My walls shuddered around him and he gripped my outstretched arm for support. Both of my hands were clutched on the edge of the tree trunk.

As soon as our highs faded, we collapsed. Jacob's chest rose and fell against my back. After we had both caught our breath, he sat me up in his lap. I rested my head on his warm shoulder.

"I didn't hurt you too much when I…I—" I placed two fingers over his lips.

"Hell no." he looked surprised. "Did you not notice that I came after that?"

Jacob looked a bit confused. "Yes, but—"

I stopped him again.

"You didn't hurt me. In fact, I enjoyed it very much. I also liked the whole bossy attitude thing. Very sexy," I said huskily, tracing his muscles with my hand.

"Well, in that case," Jake flipped me over on my back. "On you knees. Now…"

I grinned.

**A/N: Anyone else feel extremely dirty yet satisfied? XD Oh, and if you have never heard of Lady Gaga, check her out, she's pretty dirty. Oops, I mean cool. ;)**


	4. OH, NO! NOT ONE OF THOSE AN'S! D:

Alright, alright. I know how much you guys hate author's notes, so kill me if you want. JUST KIDDING! I WILL not hesitate calling the cops on you...or using my super awesome ninja fighting skills. They're mad. XD

Anyways, I just wanted to give you people's an update. I AM currently working on another chapter, but I need some serious inspiration. This is a plea for **ALL** of my readers out there: Please PM me some dirty songs and other crazy shit you guys can come up with. Please, no vids or anything. Let's keep this stuff at a strict no porn level. ;) If you would do this for me, it would be extremely appreciated and I might just put all of your names in the top author's note of the next chappie. :D

JulNoWriMo (July Novel Writing Month) went really well for me. If anyone doesn't know what JulNo is, you basically have to write 50k in a month. Yeah, that's a whole freakin novel! Well, I did it, and now I can put my attentions to something else. Although, school IS starting up again...But I seem to write more during the school year. ;D

Oh, would you also PM me some more ideas for Spontaneous? Give me your nastiest fantasies and I will attempt to write them. If they're really good, I'll even put **YOU** in the story. ^_^ (I'll have to write a different version for you though, don't want any readers feeling awkward. XP)

I have a list of things that I personally would like Jacob and Bella to do, and also a reader created list. I would seriously like to add some more on to this list, so...HELP!! :)

My LIST:

Pool

Public Place

Beach

Pinball (Winner(Bella)=gets pleased, Loser(Jake)=pleases) (I was feeling nerdy...)

+Role-play

Police (Jacob=Officer, Bella=Offender)

Teacher (Jacob=Student, Bella=Teacher)

Wolves (Jacob=Wolf, Bella=Wolf) (Halloween?)

+Reader Ideas

In the kitchen, at night

Have Jacob break stuff

I'll put up a poll in my profile with different options and see which one gets the highest number of votes. I personally would love to write Jacob as a policeman and Bella as the slutty speedy driver. Haha.

So, send me PM's and vote in the poll, please! I really adore all the support you guys and gals have given me. Keep up the reader-y business!

With much love XD,

randomnerd

P:S: THANK YOU SO, SO MUCH FOR ALL THE AWESOME REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME GET SOME INSPIRATION AND WE ALL KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS... :D


	5. Shut up and Drive

_**A/N: Aha! I have finished it! The inspiration came to me and it just flowed out... :D Wow, thank you for everyone that reviewed on my last chapter. A special thanks goes out to , Crash Hale, ****and FreaKiki for giving me songs and future ideas for this story. I hate to say, My Neck My Back is one of THE MOST dirtiest songs I have ever listened to in my life. Thank you. Heehee. Anyways, I still have that poll up on my profile. Please vote on which idea you want to be for the next chapter. Also, I got myself a Twitter account and I would love it if you would add me or just check there for updates. I will be giving sneak peeks at the next chapters and whatnot. So, if you haven't already, please check it out. Alright, enough of my babbling. Go get your minds IN the gutter. XD**_

**Disclaimer:** Twilight was not originally made for our dirty minds. So I helped make it dirty. Stephenie Meyer is NOT a sex scene writer; I am. I took her characters but nothing else.

"I swear, Jacob Black. If you don't stop making dirty jokes, I _will_ rip your dick off."

"Ooh, with your hands? Yummy…"

I glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest. Stupid. Horny. Dog.

"Don't glare like that—it's turning me on."

I blinked my eyes and tried to keep my mind clean of all the profanities I wanted to say. This trip was supposed to be about my _mom_, not sex. I knew we should have done it last night, but no, Charlie had to give me the talk. Little did he know that we were already doing it; maybe he did. Scary thought there.

"Keep your eyes off my boobs and put them on the road," I said, catching him in the act of staring.

"Yes ma'am. You know—"

"Don't you say anything about it turning you on. Shut up and just drive."

I suppose the reason why I was being such an ass was because I was teased with the whole past week. I was _trying_ to pack for the week long trip with Renee, but _someone_ had to keep calling me. And all his calls had something to do with sex. Thanks, Jake.

Renee and Phil were in Arizona to check up on the house and visit some of Renee's friends. So they invited me to stay along with them, of course bringing Jake with me. It was annoying me that they made such a big deal that I had a boyfriend.

Since we were tight for money, Jacob decided he would drive us there. With a borrowed car and a full tank of gas, we had left Forks. That was only two hours ago, and this trip was turning out to be very long.

I picked up my iPod and scrolled through the different songs. When I couldn't find a song I wanted, I put it on shuffle, immediately blushing at the song that began playing.

"What?" Jake asked, glancing at me.

"This song is very appropriate for the moment."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"You'll see."

I go ooh ooh, you go ah ah  
L-l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
I can la, la, la, l-la, la  
I wanna, wanna, wanna get, get, get what I want, don't stop

Give me, give me, give me what you got, got  
'Cause I can't wait, wait, wait anym-more, more, more  
Don't even talk about the consequence  
'Cause right now you're the only thing  
That's making any sense to me

And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think, think  
'Cause you're the only one who's on my mind  
I'll never ever let you leave me  
I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye  
Bye, bye

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched  
And I need you so much

See you, breathe you, I want to be you  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
You can take, take, t-take, take time, time  
To live, live the way you gotta, gotta live your life

Give me, give me, give me all of you, you, don't be scared  
I'll see you through the lonely nights of wanting more, more, more  
Don't even think about what's right or wrong or wrong or right  
'Cause in the end it's only you and me

And no one else is gonna be around  
To answer all the questions left behind  
And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today  
You've still got me to hold you up, up  
And I will never let you down, down

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, un  
Untouched  
Untouched, un  
Untouched

Untouched, un  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la  
Untouched  
Ah l-l-la, ah l-l-l-la

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

I feel so untouched and I want you so much  
That I just can't resist you, it's not enough to say that I miss you  
I feel so untouched right now, need you so much  
Somehow I can't forget you, I've gone crazy from the moment I met you

Untouched, un  
Untouched  
Untouched, un

"You see?" I asked, twisting in my seat to look at him. He stared wide eyed at me.

"I didn't know you had dirty songs on your iPod."

"Yeah, well. There's more where that came from." I smirked at his shocked expression and sat back in the seat. I'm sure that another song that he would like would pop up soon.

I was grateful that all the songs I had wanted him to hear were playing right after each other. Hmm…Did I click my 'dirty' playlist? I checked. Yes, I had.

It was time to tease Jacob back and he wouldn't be able to masturbate while he was driving, as I wanted him to keep his hands on the wheel. I could fit in some fun in this trip.

As another dirty song came on, I began to slip my hand over toward Jake. He glanced at it and instantly averted his eyes to the road. He was trying hard to keep in control of himself. Not for long, though…

"Jake?" I whispered, as seductively as I could.

He gulped and stared hard at the road.

"Hm?"

"Do me a favor, please?" I put emphasis on 'do me.'

He nodded.

"Don't let the car crash."

His dark eyes flickered down to mine and up. He bit his lip and nodded again.

"Good."

I unhooked my seatbelt and stretched my body across the console. I made sure Jacob got a nice view of my ass before getting down to business.

I slipped my hand under Jacob's tight t-shirt; his stomach trembled beneath my fingers. His sharp intake of breath alerted me that he was very excited. The giant bulge in his pants said the same thing. I felt the hard muscle of his chest before dropping my hand to his jeans.

I rubbed my palm over the fabric, grinning at how excited he really was. His cock strained against his jeans. Jacob spread his legs a little wider so I would be able to get access to him.

I felt his gaze on my head and looked up at him.

"Eyes on the road," I warned. His lust filled eyes darted back up and squinted at the road.

I looked back down to Jake's stomach. I pushed the light cotton up and ran my fingernails over his abdomen. He let out an 'uh' as I did so. I leaned my head to the smooth skin and kissed it once, then twice. I circled my tongue around his belly button, enjoying the shivers that ran through him. I blew air across the top of his jeans and felt his cock twitch.

I loosened the button on his jeans, but didn't do anything else. I laid my head on his stomach and kept blowing just beneath his jeans.

"God, Bella," he breathed out. He shifted uncomfortably in the seat and tried to position himself closer to my mouth.

I pressed my hand against him and pushed him back down.

"Ah, ah," I tittered. I lifted my head up and sat back in my seat. "Don't force me. Now you'll have to wait."

Jacob frowned and shifted once more in his seat. I sat back and stared out the window, pretending like nothing happened. Though, I did rub my finger over my thigh a few times.

I heard him grind his teeth together when I turned up "Satisfaction" by Benny Bennasi. I tapped my hand to the beat and slowly trailed it up my leg and to the inner part of my thigh.

"What are you doing?" Jacob hissed from between his teeth. I peeked over at him and saw that I was getting the kind of reaction I was hoping I would get. It looked like my teasing was getting him good.

"Having a bit of fun," I said as innocently as I could. I ran my left hand over my breast and smiled at him.

"Bella…" Jacob growled, clenching the steering wheel. I saw the veins strain underneath his russet skin.

"Say my name again…oh please say it," I gasped, slipping my hand underneath my jeans. I slid my hand to my heated core setting one finger on my clit.

"What?"

"Say. My. Name."

I closed my eyes, reveling in the feeling of being demanding. If Jacob could tease me, then I could sure tease him.

I heard Jacob stutter over his words, no doubt seeing where my hand was.

"Bella."

I moaned and began stroking my clit, enjoying the sparking sensations it sent through my body.

"Again," I whispered, pushing my seat back into the lying position.

"Bella," Jake said, groaning this time.

I loved it when he became frustrated. I flicked my clit harder, my hips bucking into the air. I didn't care if there were any cars beside us; I just wanted to get my release. There was nothing in the world that could stop me.

"Say it…again," I breathed out, trying to get better leverage as I arched my back. My heart was beating frantically and I felt it shake my whole frame.

Jacob sucked in a deep breath and I felt the car swerve. My eyes popped open and saw that were on the side of the highway.

I had stopped everything that I was doing, my body complaining at the suddenness. I glanced at Jacob to see what the problem was.

"Bella," he moaned, pulling my head towards his. Our lips touched and in an instant I knew that he had had enough of teasing.

I felt the heat of him surround my body as I hugged him closer to me. My left hand tangled itself in his silky black hair, tugging softly at the strands. Jacob groaned and kissed me harder, passion rising in the both of us.

I continued my abandoned work but I didn't get very far. Jacob pulled my hand out and yanked my pants off. His gaze was ravenous as he took in my growing wetness. I saw the lust flash in his black eyes and I shivered.

I vaguely wondered how we were going to do this in the car. Jacob was super tall and there wasn't enough room for him.

But he seemed to figure it out easily enough and was soon shifting himself over me.

"Fuck, Bella, you're going to kill me one day," he growled, slipping his hand underneath my shirt. He pinched my nipple and I sucked in air. His hands did a much better job than mine did.

"Th—then I'll go down…with you."

Jacob unzipped his pants, not fully getting them off. It looked like it was still hard for him to move, but I was sure he could do it. If he didn't have room, I wouldn't mind him fucking me outside. Not one bit.

He thrust into me and I threw my head back; his thick cock felt so good inside of me. We let out a moan of pleasure and were lost in the act.

Jacob placed his hands on either side of my head and held himself up as he pounded me. I gripped his arms and tried to keep my sanity as I began to lose myself in him.

Our breathing became labored and the others names became more persistent. I was almost to my release. The warmth in my stomach spread throughout my body and soon my whole body was tingling.

"Jake," I huffed, latching my arms around his shoulders.

"Almost…there," he breathed out.

With one last push, we were both set off edge. I writhed underneath him as he tipped his head back and moaned.

Jacob rested his head on my shoulder as we waited for our breathing to return to normal and our heart rates to slow down. I always enjoyed the post-sex high, just reveling in Jacob's warmth.

"Bella?" Jake whispered against my neck, nipping at the skin there.

"Hmm?"

"We're going to be late."

I rolled my eyes and hugged him closer to me. "I don't care."

He smiled against my neck and kissed the spot just below my right ear.

"That's just fine with me."

_**A/N: I needed something to make my chapter longer so I added in the words of Untouched by The Veronicas. Sorry about that. :D But I still hope you enjoyed it very much. Oh, add some sexy ideas in your reviews, if you review. They are appreciated!**_


	6. Arrest Me

_**A/N: Woot! This is a record for me. One chapter in three days!!! And it's mighty big and dirty. Not to mention one other big thing....Cough :D Thanks for the reviews! I do not promote drinking under age. It just happened for this chapter. ;)**_

**Disclaimer:** Damn it Stephenie Meyer! Couldn't you have written us some lemons?! (I don't own a single freaking thing. Just my ideas.)

I was on my way to Jacob's, driving in pitch black. My headlights were on bright and I still couldn't see worth shit. I had somehow gotten lost, turning off onto a wrong road.

I knew the way to Jake's easily; I've driven it a million times. But I was curious about something. I always saw Charlie drinking the Rainier beer and I wondered what it would taste like. Of course I knew that I wasn't legal till twenty-one, but who gives a fuck about that any more?

At the time, I felt disgusted at the fact I actually stole some of Charlie's beer. He would kill me if he ever found out! But now, I was finally realizing what the fuss was all about.

My nerves were buzzing with warmth and spread it throughout my body. I felt like I would normally would, well, after a night with Jake, that is. I was extremely alive and I felt more aware of my surroundings than I would have normally.

Now I was trying to find my way back to the main road, not caring about the speed I was going. There were no souls out at this time of night and I was sure there wouldn't be so no harm done. Who would be crazy enough to drive around at midnight especially when they were drunk?

Me.

I was supposed to meet Jacob at eleven thirty by the beach for a little "alone" time. I called his house, him picking up the phone. I let him know I would be a tad bit late as I had gotten caught up in something.

I squinted, trying to see through the darkness, thinking I saw headlights. I couldn't be sure, but I tried to drive as best I could.

But apparently my drunken best wasn't enough. A flasher flipped on after the car passed me, immediately turning around and following me.

"Shit," I mumbled, slowing down. I tried my best to pull over carefully, my tires hitting the dirt off to the side of the road.

I brushed my fingers through my hair trying to pull the knots out.

"Fuck!" whoever would get out and talk to me would know that I had been drinking. My pupils were dilated and I knew my breath smelled somewhat of it.

I tried to be calm as someone stepped out of the car behind me. My heart beat fast, pounding against my chest. I had never been more nervous in my life.

I held my breath as a man walked up to my door. I could see russet skin and silky black hair falling in his deep black eyes. My throat hitched.

"Jacob?"

I saw something flash through his eyes. He was trying to bite back words he wanted to say but couldn't.

"Officer Black," he informed me, winking. He caught himself and then put on a stern face.

"Ma'am, did you know that you were speeding? Twenty miles per hour over the speed limit."

What was Jacob doing? My fuzzy brain couldn't work out why he was acting like this. And when did he ever get trained to be a police officer?

I answered anyway, my eyes scrunching together in confusion.

"Um, no, I didn't. Jake wha—"

"You were. I'm going to need to see a license so I can fill out this ticket here," he waved a piece of paper in my face.

Wait, couldn't Jacob pull a few strings for me? I mean, if he _was_ in fact a police officer and he _was_ my boyfriend, couldn't he let it go just one time?

"But Jak—"

"Officer Black," he interrupted.

I stared at him, unsure of what to do. He was acting strange and I guess I was, too.

"Fine. Officerrr Black," my body tingled with the name. "Couldn't you just let me go? You _are_ dating me."

Jacob smirked. "It's my job, ma'am. I have to write you a ticket."

My confusion only grew when he didn't acknowledge the fact that were boyfriend/girlfriend. And why wasn't he saying my first name instead of 'ma'am?'

"May I see your license, please?" he asked again, sticking his hand out.

I looked at him one more time before shuffling around in the dashboard for the plastic card. There was too much stuff in there and I need to clean it out. My hands came up empty; I couldn't find my license. This night was getting worse and worse and more confusing.

I dropped my empty hands in my lap and stared forward, not looking Jake in the eye.

"I don't have it with me," I said as calmly and soberly as I could. I knew I didn't fool him though; my hands were shaking and I couldn't make them stop or hide them anywhere.

He sighed and tittered at me. "You are supposed to have it at all times."

My face began to show what I was feeling inside. I was truly scared of the situation I was in and I was sad that Jacob wasn't acting like he should. Did he want to break up with me? Was I not good enough for him?

And then I looked into his eyes; _really_ looked. There was humor in them, now only worry. His dark brows shadowed his eyes and I realized he was teasing with me. I looked deeper, seeing where he was headed with this act.

I glanced down at his clothes and pursed my lips together. How had he found a police uniform? Charlie wouldn't have given…him…one…

I narrowed my eyes. Was Charlie in this scheme, too? Had he known what Jacob was doing? I knew the answer, and it was yes.

I stared back into Jake's eyes, seeing that all humor was gone and more worry was taking place.

"Officer Black," I began, butterflies churning my stomach. "I usually have it in here, but I was trying to clean everything out. I must have forgotten to put it back in."

I bit back the smile I wanted to show. If Jacob was going to play with me, then I was going to play with him.

His face lit up in surprise. I don't think he expected me to join in with his fun. But if he was going to be like that to me, then it was only fair that I was like that to him.

Jake stuttered a few times before getting out a sentence.

"Miss, you can't _forget_ to put your license back in your car. Like I said before, you need to have it with you at all times."

I sniffed and turned my head. "Well, I'm _sssorry_ I forgot not to forget to put my licenseee backkl in here," I slurred a little, my drunken haze beginning to fall on me again.

Jacob stepped back in surprise, his eyes opening wide and his mouth popping open.

"Are you drunk?" he wondered, getting a hold of himself. I could almost see everything clicking in his head. I was drunk, that's why I was late and lost. Damn, he could figure things out fast. He would have to since he's the Alpha and all.

I choked back my moan. I didn't want to get horny yet, although it was beginning to leak through my self control; what I had left of it.

I gasped, placing a hand over my heart. "Why woulddl yoouu think such a thing?" A giggle escaped my mouth and tried to keep my face straight.

Jacob raised a black brow at me. I smiled innocently at him sucking back in the drool. He looked damn sexy in a cop uniform and I wanted to rip it off for the sexier body underneath.

"I'm going to have to ask you to step out of your car," he said, gesturing for me to get out.

I sighed and eased myself out. The alcohol was beginning to take an even greater effect on me and the ground swayed beneath my feet. I braced my feet on the ground as best I could.

"Put on foot in front of the other and walk in a straight line." He pointed to a white line off the side of the road and I hobbled over to it.

With much concentration, I placed my right foot on the ground and my left in front.

I stumbled.

Two tan arms shot out to catch me before I crushed my face on the ground. Goosebumps raised the air on my arms as his warmth surrounded me.

Jacob lifted me back up into a standing position and removed his arms from around me. I frowned at the loss of contact and tried to get closer to him.

"Ma'am, I'm going to have to take you into custody tonight. You don't have your license and you're drunk."

"But I—"

"There will be no excuses," he said sternly, spinning me around. "Place you hands behind your back."

I did what he asked, feeling myself get hotter by the second.

Metal cuffs clipped around my wrists.

'_Clink!'_

That was the hottest sound I had ever heard. My heated core soaked my panties with wetness and I heard Jacob inhale.

He began to lead me toward the car.

"I'll do anything."

Jake stopped and wrapped his hands around my cuffed wrists. His nose grazed my cheek and he nipped at my ear.

"Anything?" he whispered, sucking lightly on my lobe. I shivered and the air on the back of my neck rose. He tugged my arms and I fell into his broad chest. My head thumped against his shoulder and I looked up at him.

I stared into his onyx eyes, seeing the lust bloom in them.

"Anything," I hummed back at him, rubbing my palms along his length.

Jake's eyes clouded over and they narrowed at me.

"Do you know how much trouble I could get in?" he said huskily, leaning his head down. My heart pounded painfully but pleasantly against my chest as he grazed his nose with mine.

"Who said yyou had to tell anylone?" I slurred, biting his nose lightly.

He growled and spun me around to face him. I loved the way his eyes glared at my body, but also worshipped it. I almost melted right then and there at what his eyes were doing to me. My nipples were hard peaks and I knew that the lousy bra I had on wasn't doing its job.

"On your knees," Jacob commanded, pushing my shoulders down lightly. I dropped down—carefully—and looked up. His crotch was right before me and I glanced at him, licking my lips hungrily.

"I want you to suck my cock until I come. Then I'm going to fuck your brains out. Got it?"

I nodded my head eagerly. I watched Jacob hastily zip down is pants and shove them to his feet.

Oh, _fuck_, he had no boxers on.

He grabbed my head and forced it near his dick.

"Suck me, baby."

I spread my lips over his head, tasting the silky sweetness of him. I rolled my tongue around and around, smiling at Jake's grunts of pleasure.

I forced my mouth around his length, feeling his head hit my throat.

"Shit!" he moaned, jerking into me. I was glad I didn't have a gag reflex; practice makes perfect.

I bobbed my head up and down, taking in almost all of Jacob's cock in my mouth. He was just so big that sometime I couldn't fit it all. It was one of those nights that he didn't fit.

My sex dripped and I knew the panties I were wearing did very little to keep any from seeping into my jeans.

I grazed my teeth over the pulsing shaft, feeling it twitch.

"Oh, fuck, Bella. Right, there."

He was about to come and I sucked him harder. My mouth made slurping noises whenever I reached his head.

I tried something I hadn't ever done before; I hummed around his cock.

"FUCK!" Jake cried as he came in my mouth. I lapped up all of his seed and took my mouth off of him with a 'pop.'

I looked up at Jacob with satisfaction. He had a look of utter bliss on his face; his mouth was open and his eyes shut tight.

"Holy fuck, Bella," he whispered, staring down at me. His face showed awe and admiration at my mad skills. Hah.

I just whimpered and looked pointedly at him.

"Oh, damn, that's right. On your fucking feet, now!"

I struggled to lift myself up off the ground and Jacob had to help me up. He held my shoulder roughly with one hand as he lifted his pants with the other.

As he led me over to the flashing car, I realized that it was the Rabbit. He just decked it out with a flasher. Bastard.

"Stay here," Jacob commanded, quickly shutting off his car. The only lights that was on were the ones inside his car. I could barely make out his form as he jogged back to me.

"Whatever happens next will not be told to any soul. I'm not about to get in trouble for something a drunk forced me into."

"_I_ didn't force youu into anythling, _sir._ Just fuck me already," I huffed impatiently.

Jacob pushed my front into his car. My ass was raised in front of him.

"Don't you talk back to me. You will respect law enforcement."

"I'll respect them more if you just FUCK ME ALREADY!"

He seemed to have no more to say about that and quickly pushed down my jeans and panties.

"Damn," he whispered, sniffing my arousal. I spread my legs as far apart as I could. But I had nothing to brace myself with, for my arms were still handcuffed behind my back.

I didn't have to wait to catch my balance for long though. Jacob thrust inside me, both of us hissing in pleasure.

This night was turning out to be a fucking hot one, if I do say so myself.

He pumped his cock deep inside me and with every thrust, I screamed his name.

"So tight," Jacob breathed, pounding into me. I felt his dick hit my g-spot and I knew it wouldn't be long until I was coming—hard.

"Ah, right there, baby…Right there."

"Fuck yes!" he moaned as my walls began to clench up. He pumped me harder, one, two, three times and I was screaming bloody Mary.

"OH YES! JACOB!" my walls shuddered around his cock and I felt him thrust into me once more before coming inside me.

He bit my shoulder and I moaned. Our bodies shook from our orgasms and our breathing was loud and fast.

As we both came down to Earth, Jacob pulled out of me and rested his head on my bitten shoulder. I turned my head towards him and kissed his cheek.

"That wash so fucking erotic," I whispered to him.

He chuckled against my neck and met my lips with his. We kissed for a few moments before he helped me stand up.

"I thought it would be."

I could almost see him wink in the darkness and I grinned. I loved my Jacob.

He wrapped his arms around me and is overwhelming heat took me over again.

"Why?" he knew what I was asking. He squeezed me harder and then let me go.

"Just wanted to see what it would be like," he hugged me again and I felt him shrug.

"Ah wellll, I think we shouldl do this more ofthen."

Jacob chuckled. "Yes, and I think you should get drunk more often, too" I wanted to slap his chest, but my hands were still cuffed.

"Assole."

"I love you," he muttered, kissing my forehead.

I rolled my eyes and couldn't help but laugh.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?" he hummed, grazing his nose along my neck.

"Can theses cuffs get off now?"

He thought about it for a second. I could almost see the smug ass look on his face before he said the words.

"No they cannot. I would like to get _you_ off at the moment. I haven't gotten a chance to taste that fucking pussy of yours."

My breath hitched and I moaned.

"Be my guestt."

_**A/N: **__** I hope I made up for the last chapter being short. I think I really like these roleplay things. Though they seem more real life than they do roleplay... XD New poll up in the profile. Vote please!!! Oh, and review, it makes me happy. :D  
**_


	7. It Was A Dark And Stormy Night

_Chapter 6: It Was A Dark And Stormy Night..._

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Twilight or any of it's fucking hot characters._

'She bit back the words she wanted to say,' I began writing, settling at the kitchen table to tackle the crap load of homework I had. I jumped as thunder shook the house's frame and rain pummeled against the glass windows.

I sighed, forcing myself to get my mind on the task at hand. I was slacking off on my homework since spending so much time with Jacob. I was with him every hour of the day, no matter where we were.

I loved the fact that we could make love wherever and it would still be as passionate as it would be on a normal occasion. But I loved the hot, steamy sex in the car or woods that was becoming a recurrence for Jake and me.

My cheeks reddened and I tried to focus myself back on the creative writing assignment that was due tomorrow. It was hard to keep myself interested in what I was writing when my thoughts held more interesting things.

I startled again when a white flash of lightening struck close by, the thunder cracking in my ears. I yelped and covered them quickly, trying to save my eardrums from injury. I squeezed my eyes closed as the flash blinded me.

It took a while for the white spots of light to flicker out of my eyes and I soon realized I was in the dark.

"Shit," I mumbled, pushing my chair back carefully and stumbling towards one of the kitchen cabinets. I knew there was a flashlight in there somewhere but my mind failed to remember where.

I slid open drawers and checked in the bottom cupboards for the flashlight I knew was in here. I searched on more time through the drawers, gouging my palm on a sharp knife.

"Ow!" I cried, thrusting my hand out into the flash of lightening by the window. The cut didn't look deep but it hurt like a bitch. I ran my hand under cool water to soothe the throbbing and I wrapped the wound with a hand towel.

"Were you looking for this?" a deep, husky voice said from behind me. I knew who it was but he still scared the shit out of me. I spun around and my good hand covered my heart.

Jacob stood in the doorway leading into the kitchen with the flashlight in his hands. It was aimed right where I was standing and I squinted against the light to see his face.

"Damn it Jake! Do you have to pop out of nowhere? I fucking swear!" I grumbled at him, dropping my hand to my side.

I heard him chuckle and the light bobbed closer. I could see his face now and it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen before.

His rich, dark hair dripped with rain and fell across his shirtless chest. His eyes—set deep below his brows—sparkled with every bolt of lightning. I envied every droplet that rolled down his perfect cheekbones to his muscled chest.

I forced my eyes to meet his and away from the perfection before me when he spoke.

"Are you all right?" Jake asked, pulling my wounded hand towards him. He studied it and seemed satisfied that it wasn't deep.

"Now that you're here," I whispered shyly, lifting my face up to his. He grinned and pulled me into his chest. I wrapped my arms around him and we stood like that in silence.

"What were you thinking about before the power went out?" Jake asked me, running a hand through my hair. I blushed profusely, my skin burning with fire.

I just shook my head against his chest and hoped he wouldn't ask again.

"Bella?"

Crap, he was going to force the words out of me.

"Uh…I was just…uh…thinking about homework," I stuttered, pressing my face into his shoulder.

I felt Jacob's chest vibrate with laughter. He rested one hand on the small of my back and let it dip lower.

"What were you really thinking about?" he purred into my ear, nipping the lobe. I shivered and closed my eyes at the sensation.

Jacob's hand grazed my bottom, lightly squeezing and then moved his hand beneath my t-shirt where he rested it.

"Isabella?"

Goose bumps rose on my arms and I felt my stomach flutter. I loved it when he said my whole name.

"You," I whispered, loosening my arms around him.

"And what exactly about me were you thinking?"

Thunder cracked above us, but we paid it no mind.

I breathed in his scent and ran my nose along his collarbone. He trembled and I heard his sharp intake of breath.

I had a sudden surge of confidence and pushed Jacob towards the counter. Once his back was pressed up against it, I trailed my finger down his chest.

"I was thinking about how I would like your cock in my pussy. I want to feel you inside of me." I ran my finger to the button of his pants and slowly undid it. "I want to suck you dry of your sweet cum and feel your thick cock in my mouth." I slid his pants down and grinned when I realized he wasn't wearing boxers underneath. That's my sexy man.

I stared my personal god with his lust filled eyes. "I want to fuck you, Jake."

I wrapped my hand around his dick and he moaned out my name. I rubbed my thumb across his head and felt the stickiness of cum.

"Coming already?" I teased, dropping down to my knees. I was eye level with Jacob's twitching cock. I licked my lips and then placed them around his head.

"Fuck!" he groaned, hips bucking. I took more of his shaft into my mouth and sucked. Hard.

Jacob's hands flew to my head as I pleased him, licking and biting every inch of him. I was surrounded by his warmth and my body was soon slick with sweat.

I slipped my lips off of his length and kissed my way back up to his lips. This was my chance to worship his muscled body.

I sucked Jacob's bottom lip into mine and bit it lightly. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and pulled me against his chest.

"Bella," he breathed between kisses. "I want you."

I tittered at him. "Patience, my dear."

We were both unaware to the lightening and thunder that roared outside. We only heard the beating of our hearts and our heavy breaths.

I stood up on my toes to fully reach my Jacob's neck. I placed my lips just below his earlobe and licked.

Jacob growled and grabbed my hips roughly. He spun us around so I was sitting on the cool counter top with his body pressed against mine.

"I _need_ you right _now_," he whispered, leaning his down to nip my nose. He pulled my shirt over my head and unclasped my bra.

He took a breast into his mouth and circled his tongue around the peak. I moaned and laced my fingers through his soft hair. He squeezed the neglected breast and my head fell against the cupboard.

Jacob began kissing down my stomach, but I stopped him. He looked at me in confusion and my body protested from no contact.

"_I_ wanted to fuck _you_. Not the other way around," I growled, jumping down from the counter. I stumbled over to the kitchen table, roughly dumping my long forgotten homework on the ground.

I forced Jacob to lie on the table. His erection stood proud and I smirked at my boyfriend.

He stared at me through narrowed eyes as I yanked off my jeans and my soaked panties. I paused after getting everything successfully off, just to tease Jake. He shut his eyes tight as I stood there.

I clambered up on top of him, straddling his hips. He blinked open his eyes, startled at my sudden movement.

His erection pressed against my heated core and I closed my eyes in pleasure. Teasing him, I swiveled my hips above his cock, but only making me frustrated that I was taking so long to fuck him.

With a sigh, I slid down onto him, groaning loudly when he was fully inside. The guttural grown that Jacob emitted twisted my core and I lifted my hips up and slammed down onto him.

"_Fuck_, Bella," he wheezed, gripping the table with both hands. I looked down at him, hands pushing on his heaving chest. I breathed with him as I stared at his lips, licking my own as I watched him. His dark eyes, half lidded with lust, flicked down to my chest and down to where we were connected. A smile played on my lips and my heart flew into a more rapid rate of beating.

I lifted my hips again, feeling the edge of his head pop out a bit and did my best to slowly slide him in. His teeth found his lip as he tried not to growl out in frustration at my taking so long.

"Patience is a virtue, my dear Jake," I whispered, leaning down and placing a kiss on his chin. I dragged my teeth up to his bottom lip, lightly nipping it as I stared into his eyes.

"But patience is something I _don't _have," he answered, hips pushing up into me to prove his point.

I narrowed my eyes and forced him back down with my legs. He hissed and gripped my hips with fiery hot hands.

"Well, Jacob Black, I think patience is something that you will just have to learn."

I ground into him causing him to grasp me tighter. I shivered at his touch, hoping he would reach up and caress one breast. But my wish was not granted; he was livid beneath me.

Licking my dry and un-kissed lips, I pulled myself up slightly, Jacob's hands sliding down my waist. I forced myself to get out of his grip and hold my body up. His hands fell to the table and I reached behind me to hold onto his legs for support. This new position opened my core up wider and his cock slipped deeper inside of me.

"Ungh," I tried biting back the moan that so badly wanted to escape my lips. But I didn't want to give Jake the satisfaction that this position would throw all my words about patience out of the window.

Again, I lifted my pale hips, seeing him inside me during a flash of lightning that cracked outside. This was where I had always wanted to be; with him, safe and sound. Not to mention in a sexual position that would please both of us.

I set a rhythm, clawing his legs as I tried to keep myself slowly cracking self from crying out in pleasure. Each push into me was like another break in the wall I tried to place in font of myself. The cracks were growing bigger and bigger, and soon, I would give in.

Jacob's groans echoed louder than the thunder that boomed outside. Rain still pelted the house, but he was all I heard, all that I saw.

My hands, slick with sweat, slipped out from underneath me, and before I could fall, Jacob caught me, pulling me to his chest. My legs circled around his waist and I gripped the hair at the back of his neck.

Jake wrapped his arms around my back and I pushed my hips into his, gasping into his neck. His pulse beat wildly and I kissed the spot. He growled and clawed my skin, trailing fires wherever they touched.

Our bodies pressed together, combing as one as we moved, the pleasure too much to be ignored now. I slid my body up and down, working toward the release that was beginning to boil in my stomach.

"What…happened to…patience?" Jacob gasped out, burying his nose into my neck, nibbling at an earlobe.

I pushed myself down on him. "It…disappeared."

He groaned as I circled my hips around his cock, clenching as I felt him twitch. "Obv…iously."

I fought to keep a hold on myself and not to give in to the pulsing pleasure in my core. I could last a few more minutes. I hoped.

Jacob's breaths hitched and we increased our pace, bodies slamming together, heartbeats racing as one. The warmth of pleasure spread throughout my body, making my eyes water and I had to bite my lip. If I screamed, I knew the neighbors would be able to hear it over the thunder.

But it was inevitable and my mouth opened and uttered a scream that I was sure sounded like bloody murder, but made Jacob groan out with me.

We slammed together once more before the explosion took over ourselves. I sank my teeth into his shoulder to divert the screams somewhere else and let the convulsions overtake me. My core clenched, over and over, around Jacob's cock, spurring his release into me.

We shivered against each other and rode out our release. I clung to him, teeth still sunken in to his shoulder; his fingers still claws in me.

Jacob collapsed beneath me and I had no choice but to follow. I lay on his chest, listening to his erratic heartbeat and deep breaths as we relaxed. The sounds of the storm came rushing back and we were soon engulfed in the now.

"I take back what I said earlier," I whispered into his chest, watching goose bumps raise along it.

"And what was that?" Jacob asked with chagrin; he already knew what I was going to say. That cocky bastard.

I inhaled a deep breath and rested my chin on his chest, looking up at him. "Patience isn't a virtue, but a bitch. Who needs it anyway?"

He chuckled, a sweet smile covering his face. "Who needs it, indeed?"

* * *

_**A/N: I'm backkkkk! It's been a long time since I have even considered writing a lemon again, but, I have finally come back tothem. I had a much needed hiatus and enjoyed it very much. But I missed writing these things, so I believe I may be starting them up again. Thank you for putting up with the huge wait for this chapter! I hope it was worth it! I thank each and every one of you for encouraging me to continue these one shots. You all helped this chapter come along. :)**_


	8. Your Body is a Wonderland Part 1

_A/N: Hello all! It's nice to be back and writing smut again. I missed it oh so much. ;) This next chapter turned out to be a long one so I decided to make a two parter. The second part is on its way and will be posted here shortly. For now, enjoy some Jake and Bella love._

_P:S: Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I'm so glad everyone is enjoying these smutty stories. :D_

**I, unfortunately, do not own Jake or Bella as characters. Stephenie Meyer holds the rights to them. But I sure can make them do very dirty things, indeed. Beat that, Meyer.**

Your Body is a Wonderland Part 1

The sun beat lazily down onto my face as I rested my head against Jacob's chest, both of their warmth chasing out the cold that had settled in my bones from winter. The past winter was extremely cold and I had needed Jacob to be my personal heater for the whole winter months (which, he was more than happy to oblige with).

I stared out at the ocean, watching the waves crest and then fall into a graceful splash against the shore. I listened to the seagulls caw to each other in the air and the occasional shout from a child on the beach. It was a calm spring day, one that I had been awaiting for a long time.

I sighed and closed my eyes, drinking in the feeling of being in Jacob's arms. He curled his arms tighter around me, keeping me close to his chest. A smile crept its way over my face as I felt him burry his nose in my hair.

"What are you thinking about," he whispered, running his nose along the side of my neck. I felt goose bumps rise on my arms even though the weather was warm. His nose trailed to my ear, where he nipped it lightly.

"Just enjoying the sun and you," I murmured, tipping my head to the side to give him better access to my neck.

"Mmm, that's what I like to hear," Jake teased, tickling my side gently, causing me to squirm.

"Jake!" I squealed, trying futilely to find a way out of his arms. He held fast, sliding his hand beneath my shirt and brushing his fingers across my stomach. "Stop!" I laughed, throwing my head back against his shoulder.

He chuckled and continued on for a few more seconds before relenting and giving up. I slapped him playfully and fixed my crinkled shirt. I felt the warm blush that had made itself apparent stay on my cheeks as I glared at Jacob.

"What?" he asked innocently as I crossed my arms. I cocked an eyebrow and waited. "You expect an apology for me enjoying your laughter?"

I felt the blush deepen as I bit my lip to keep a delighted smile from forming. I didn't want to give him that satisfaction of seeing me give up easily.

Jacob's deep brown eyes stared at me, appraising me curiously. "Is Bella becoming tired of my endless affection?"

"You're a jerk," I claimed, turning my head away to hide my smile.

"You say that lovingly," he accused, mimicking my defiant posture.

I turned back to look at him, my smile evident and I saw his own follow suit. I crawled back into his lap and lifted my head up to his.

"You're a jerk," I said fiercely as I kissed his smiling lips. He laughed and wrapped his arms around me again.

Once again, we sat in the silence of the other's company. Once every few minutes one of us would kiss the other's nose or cheek, sighs emitting from the both of us.

"Have I told you that I think you're beautiful?" Jake mumbled, biting my bottom lip.

"Mmm, I might have heard it a few times before."

He pushed me away slowly, holding my shoulders in his hands. My mouth opened slightly as he stared at me, my stomach trembling with his intense concentration.

"Then I should tell you more often," Jacob whispered, brushing his nose against mine. "You're beautiful."

His lips pressed lightly on my forehead and I closed my eyes as I felt his warm breath fan my face. "You're beautiful."

He brought his face level with mine and paused. I cracked my eyes open and stared into his own. "You're beautiful." He rested his hand against my neck and pulled me closer to him. He placed his lips on mine and I began to lose myself in him and his passionate words. "You're beautiful."

Time passed slowly as we embraced. I felt only him, smelled only him, heard only him. We were oblivious to world and all that was going on it. It was only Jacob and me there on the beach.

We awoke to our surroundings as the sun began setting on the ocean. Jacob placed his hand over my rapidly beating heart as we watched the sun set. I slid my hand over his and clutched it to my chest. He smiled against my hair.

The sun was a palette of colors across the shimmering ocean, reds and oranges and purples splashing across the water. Jake rocked me back and forth to his own rhythm and I felt my love for him grow stronger.

I never wanted this moment to end. It was so perfect and quiet and I didn't know when another one of these moments would come along again.

We sat until the sun was fully gone, night blanketing the sky with stars and the occasional shooting star.

"Jake—"

"Shh, listen."

I did. The sounds of night surrounded Jacob and me; crickets chirped and other night creatures hummed to each other. It was relaxing hearing nature in its full beauty. No cars or other human's voices marred the silence.

But the one sound I heard most was the sound of Jacob's hearting beating in his chest. Its pace had matched mine, slow and steady.

I sighed quietly and rubbed my thumb across Jacob's hand, which was still clutched in mine. I placed my lips on his fingers, kissing lightly. His head dropped against my shoulder, causing silky hair to brush my cheek.

About a half hour went by with us just listening to each other's hearts and the sounds of night cradling us. Jake peppered my shoulder and neck with his kisses and more often than not, his tongue darted out to taste my skin.

"Bells?" he hummed into the hollow of my ear. I shivered as his breath tickled the skin.

"Hmm?"

"It's getting late." I felt his hand pull gently out of my grasp and slide around my neck.

"And?" I questioned, wondering why time was important.

Jacob chuckled and tugged my head up to his. "And I think your father would be very worried that you're not home yet."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Yes, but I am eighteen, am I not? I'm old enough to take care of myself." He smiled at my stubbornness, placing his hands on the side of my face.

"I think he's worried that you're seducing an under-age male and, if that being true, he might have to arrest his own daughter."

I stared at him for a moment, choking on laughter. "You're ridiculous."

Jake winked at me. "You know it."

I laughed and threw my arms around his neck. "Alright, Seducee, take me home."

The bucket seat in my truck became useful on the ride back home. I sat close to Jacob, curled beneath his arm, crushed—but not uncomfortably—to his chest. Though the truck's engine was loud enough to wake the entire world, I heard each and every beat of Jake's heart in my ear. It's each and every _'thump-a-thump' _made me realize I had the best boyfriend and best friend any one person could have.

The truck pulled to a stop at a stoplight and Jake turned his face into my neck.

"What?" Jake asked, placing a kiss beneath my jaw. That smile that had made itself ever so present today slid onto my face.

I turned toward him, sliding my arms around his waist. They fit perfectly around him, as if I were made exactly for him and him for me.

"What?" I asked in return, not quite sure what he was getting at.

I saw the flash of his white teeth in the darkness of the truck's cab. "You're so quite."

I sighed, laying my head on his shoulder. His silky hair brushed against the side of my cheek, tickling it.

"I just…I'm…" I huffed, frustrated that words decided to fail me now. "I'm just…_so_ in love with you. And I…I don't want this to ever end."

"This doesn't ever have to end," he said, pulling me nearer to him. "_We_ don't ever have to end."

I couldn't help but here the slight twinge of sadness in his voice. Trying to make sure he understood my point, I cupped his face in my hands.

"No, I know that. It's just, sometimes I can't believe someone as great as you, could love someone like me." I shook my head. "It's unfathomable at times."

Jake's face slackened in my hands and he scooped me into his arms. His arms were taught around me as he spoke. "Who you are is someone much greater than me and everyone else in this entire world. How could I not love you? How could I not love that I can make you blush in an instant and stutter like Morse code?"

I bit lightly on his shoulder to keep myself from laughing too hard. Jake, always the joker in a serious situation.

"And no matter what you think—which is most definitely wrong—I would love you anyway, anytime, anywhere. You are Bella, and that makes you special already."

I raised my eyes to his and stared into the dark irises. Though night had fallen, I could see the depth in his eyes as if it were sunny. Yet, never had I seen them before so raw and deep and emotional.

The weight of this moment pressed down on me and I felt all of my previous inhibitions disappear. In some way, I knew Jake was right and I was thankful to him for showing me that truth.

"Oh Jake…"

We were still stopped underneath the now green stoplight, but we were oblivious to that. When our lips touched, in that moment, the world vanished around us. We were now the stars in the night sky, our love like the brightest point in the stars. We would be the brightest ones in the sky, a constellation of our own. No star would ever outshine us.

Then we were like shooting stars, suddenly being jolted from our place in the sky. A loud honk sounded behind the truck and we were jolted out of our dreamland.

"Shit," Jacob muttered, stomping on the gas. The truck roared and moved sluggishly forward.

I tried to keep in the laughter that so wanted to burst free, but I kept it in check. It wasn't until Jacob pulled into the driveway of my house that the laughter broke free. We laughed until we were choking on it, collapsing into the other's arms. His chest moved against mine, in sync with my laughs as mine were with his.

After a while, the laughter shortened into chuckles and then to only our breath heaving out in great sighs.

"I better head in," I said, extracting myself from the tangle that was our arms. Jacob tightened them around me, restraining me from going anywhere.

"And were you just going to waltz right out without giving me a goodnight kiss?" he huffed and pouted like a child. I used my two pointer fingers to lift his frown into a smile.

"Of course not silly."

He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at me and leveled his face with mine. He cocked one eyebrow, waiting.

I pecked his lips lightly and then crawled away from him. I made it successfully out of the door until he clambered out of his side and around to me. He blocked my escape by placing his arms on either side of my head.

"What was that?" Jake asked faux angrily. I bit my lip, staring up at his shadowed face.

"That was a kiss," I replied simply, trying to duck underneath his arms. He blocked me by placing all of his weight onto my body.

"Ohh, 'that was a kiss' Bella said. I'll show you a kiss."

His lips came fully down onto mine. He sucked my lower lip into his mouth, lightly nipping it with his teeth. I groaned as quietly as I could, trying to not alert the Chief of Police to our behavior. Jacob grabbed my head in his hands, using that as leverage to forcefully kiss me. His tongue peeked out and touched my own, twisting and turning. I gripped the hair at the nape of his neck, forcing more of him on me.

Jake broke away, smiling, and then walking slowly away from me.

"I'll show you just how much I love you tomorrow, Bella. After fishing with the dad's," he smirked and turned his back on me.

"You better, because I'm not going to enjoy fishing at all," I mumbled under my breath. He laughed and did a small wave, then disappeared into the woods. He was running home tonight, then.

I leaned against my truck and touched my fingers to my lips, my stupid smile returning again to my face.

"I love you Jacob Black. I love you so much."

* * *

**_To be continued…_**


	9. Your Body is a Wonderland Part 2

_Your Body is a Wonderland Part 2_

The next morning, I—grudgingly—got up early to get ready for the day. Since Charlie and Billy had decided that Saturday was a good day to spend time with their children together, I was going to be forced to hook wriggling worms onto gruesome hooks and watch them sink in the clear water of Lake Pleasant. It was horrifying and not pleasant at all and I dreaded the aspect of gutting and scaling a poor little fish. I hoped Jacob would rescue me from that and take me away from that god forsaken place.

Though Charlie tried a considerable amount of times to cheer me up about the trip, the memories of past trips haunted my mind. I utterly hated fishing and I would not hide my disgust for it.

"Come on, Bells. It's just a fish," Charlie told me, laying a hand on my back. I blinked away the images of past guttings and scalings of fish, feeling sick as the onslaught of memories tugged at my mind. Seeing a fish helplessly flopping in mid-air wasn't a pleasant thing to think about at four o'clock in the morning.

I blanched and Charlie clucked at me, rolling his eyes and continued his search for his fishing supplies. I was thankful that he decided to leave me alone about it and began breakfast. Though I wouldn't eat it, Charlie would need the strength for the "huge" fish Billy and him were planning on catching. I was afraid that if I ate, it would come up later at an inopportune moment.

As I was finishing stirring the scrambled eggs, a loud knock sounded on the front door.

"Dad, door!"

Charlie grunted as he hauled a weathered tackle box from the closet and set it on the floor. He mumbled something under his breath, most likely a curse, and headed for the door.

I turned off the stove and scooped the eggs onto a plate, adding the crisp bacon onto the side. As I rummaged in the cupboards for a tall glass, I heard an intake of breath behind me. I didn't have to turn around to know who it was and after grabbing the glass from the farthest shelf, I spoke.

"Hi," I breathed, barely turning around before Jacob was in front of me, his warmth overwhelming me. He placed his arms on either side of my body and forced me against the counter. With that ever familiar bright grin, he leaned down to place a kiss on my lips.

"Hello," he whispered, running his nose along the side of my cheek. I trailed my hands up his chest, eventually circling them around his neck. He nuzzled my bangs away from my forehead and lightly touched his lips to it. I sighed into him and hugged him tighter to my chest where my heart beat erratically.

"It looks like it's supposed to be a good day—" Billy cut off his words. Jacob froze and then relaxed as he realized it was only his father who had spied us. I, on the other hand, slipped away, my face flushing with embarrassment. I busied myself with Charlie's breakfast and tried to ignore Billy's deep laugh that echoed throughout the kitchen.

"What's funny?" Charlie asked, stepping into the kitchen. Suddenly, it felt too small and my face burned. Billy wheeled around and parked himself at the table, stifling the laughter that wanted to burst free. Jake stuffed his hands in his pockets, looking awkward in the now crowded kitchen. I slipped Charlie his breakfast and turned my back on him.

"Oh, nothing. Just remembering something funny from a while back." I breathed a sigh of relief, feeling my tense muscles relax. Though I knew Billy wouldn't have told in the first place, it made me uncomfortable to know someone had seen Jacob and I like that. And from what I could tell, it made Jake uncomfortable, too.

Billy and Charlie made conversation while Charlie ate his breakfast. Jacob stood near me, hands still in his pockets, shoulders stiff. When Charlie and Billy weren't looking, I rested my hand on his arm, hoping to make him relax. My touch seemed to do just that and I smiled at my Jacob.

We soon set out to the lake; Charlie drove Billy in my truck, much to my disappointment, and I rode with Jake in his car. I loved the truck and I was able to be closer to Jacob in the bucket seat. At least I was able to ride with Jacob and not be separated from him. Not that we didn't get close often, as it was.

Jake turned on the radio of his car, tuning in to some rock station. I rolled my eyes and shook my head minutely, covering my mouth with my hand to keep from laughing out loud. But my attempt was futile and Jake turned his head to glare at me. He cocked a dark brow at me and turned down the music so he could talk to me without shouting.

"What?" he asked innocently, tapping his hands against the steering wheel. My eyes were drawn to them and I watched his fingers move over the wheel. Those fingers were beautiful and I shivered as I thought about what they had done to me in the past. Jake snorted and I looked up suddenly, a blush creeping up onto my face.

"Never mind, forget it," I said breathily, turning my head to stare out of the window. Jacob chuckled and he began humming along with a song that played on the radio. He reached over and grasped my hand in his and ran his thumb across my skin. I shivered at his light touch.

We stopped by a storage area to pick up Billy's boat. It was easy to see that it had been used often by its numerous dents and scratches on the side. The original color, a dark brown, was beginning to show up underneath the white paint someone had replaced it with. Rust was flaking off in bits and pieces around the top of the boat, leaving a trail on the ground. I watched as Charlie backed the truck to the boat, stopping when Jake told him to. I gawked as Jake cranked the lever on the hitch to clamp the boat to my truck. His muscles tightened and loosened in his arms and his shirt stretched over his straining shoulders. My mouth opened in complete awe at his beauty and I literally drooled.

Jake sauntered over to his car and I snapped my mouth shut; I was sure to be the laughing stock for the day if I didn't. I couldn't help the blush that flared onto my face when Jacob slid back into the driver's seat. He raised his eyebrows at me and I just shook my head to dismiss it. He pursed his lips for a second and I wanted so badly to kiss them normal again. He looked at the flustered state I was in and then back outside. Understanding flickered in his eyes and an amused grin plastered on his face. I looked away, embarrassed.

As we began driving again, Jacob poked me in the side. I gave him the evil eye, only amusing him further. "Don't be embarrassed that you stare at me. I stare at you."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Oh yeah, that's comforting." Again his lips pursed and he eyed me thoughtfully. He turned his face back to the road, concentrating on the boat ahead of us. I stared straight ahead with him, watching the boat waver back and forth on the curvy road.

"Well, I thought it would turn you on at the thought that I watch you at night through your bedroom window," Jake finally said. My eyes widened and my cheeks burnt to the point I felt like I would ignite into flames at any moment. I was more than a little embarrassed that he knew about my sexual habits when he was gone. All those times when I would dream up something kinky, he was watching me, _staring_ through my window.

"What, does your wolf-self get a hard on?" I asked sarcastically, becoming a little more comfortable with the subject we were on and most likely headed to. Jacob chuckled and scratched at the back of his neck, his nervous reaction.

"Well, that would be an understatement."

I gaped at him, squeezing my legs together to appease the sudden friction I needed. His black eyes flickered down to my legs, his jaw clenching. I watched the movement of his eyes, my own following the vein that clenched in his neck, down to where said hard on appeared frequently. One was tenting now and I grinned.

"Anyway, you probably get just as turned on as often as I do," Jake assumed, trying to turn the topic back onto me. He glanced at me pointedly and then turned his eyes back on the road.

"Hah!" I scoffed. "You're a teenage male. You get turned on by the mere blink of my eye."

He didn't look like he was about to disagree, but still tried to pull me in on the subject. "Yeah, but you're a teenage female. You have the same type of fucked up hormones as I do."

I stuck my tongue out at him while he followed with his. I shook my head as laughter burst from my chest.

We finally arrived at the lake and Charlie eased the boat into the lake while Jacob loosened it from the hitch. I took out the numerous fishing rods the men would be using, grimacing as I lifted the killing machines. I purposely left mine hidden underneath a blue tarp that I had conveniently put in the back the night before. Hopefully they wouldn't notice the one missing fishing rod in my hands.

Hiking my jeans above my knees I tried futilely to get into the boat on my own. My terrible balance did nothing but hinder me and I got wet more than I had wanted to.

After battling the boat for a few minutes, Jake lifted me and placed me on a bench. I stuck my chin out, trying to keep my pride intact, but failing entirely. I heard him chuckle as he eased his way across from me, sitting next to his father who had an obvious smirk on his face. Like father, like son. I 'hmph'd' childishly and turned my head away from them.

The entire ordeal was sickening and throughout the day I kept my head close to the edge of the boat. They found out that I had hidden my rod which resulted in me having to hook all of their lines with squirming worms. It was unequal revenge for me purposely leaving my fishing rod in the truck, I thought. They thought it was extremely funny, even Charlie who was supposed to be on my side. After all, I was his daughter. Instead, he laughed along with Billy and Jake, ignoring my protests at the unfairness of it all.

At least Charlie composed himself enough to help me out of the boat. Unlike Jacob who was still curled over in laughter at my disgust. Without slipping, I stepped out of the cursed piece of scrap metal. I brushed past Jake and stomped away down the road. I knew it was overdramatic, but I couldn't help but indulge myself this once.

"Wait, what—" Jake choked out, calling out to me.

I kept walking, not looking back. "I find it necessary to separate myself from those who continuously laugh at me."

Behind me I heard a clearing of throats and laughs being choked off. I rolled my eyes, feeling a smile form on my face.

"We weren't laughing at you, we were laughing with you," Billy yelled after me. I shook my head, dismissing his excuse.

"I wasn't laughing."

I heard a heavy sigh and dragging footsteps. "I'll go get her and talk some sense into her."

I kept my eyes focused on the winding road in front of me as almost silent footsteps followed me. I had become so in tune with Jacob, that I could hear his once silent footsteps. I didn't speed up when he hurried faster after me; after all, I was only joking around with the men who had played countless jokes on me.

"Bella," Jacob breathed, pulling himself in front of me. I stopped for only a second to deliberate whether or not to walk around him. In the end, I stayed and stared up at him.

"Yes?" I asked, placing my hands on my hips.

Jake stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets. "You know we were just joking with you, right?"

I nodded slightly, letting my eyes wander away from him.

"Then why?"

"It was still uncalled for, having me hook those worms. I'll probably have a few nightmares about it."

He frowned, believing every word I said. I rolled my eyes and sighed. "Jake, I know you guys were poking fun at me. It's not like it hasn't happened before."

His frown still stayed plastered onto his face.

"Jake…"

He pulled himself together and stood up straight. "Well, I think I speak for us all when I say sorry."

I touched his arm lightly with my fingertips. "I know, thank you."

"But we're not forgiven," he said sadly.

"Of course you are," I said, gripping his hand in mine. At the moment, I didn't care whether Charlie and Billy showed my affection towards Jake. "You know that."

He smiled widely, showing his perfect set of teeth. Secretly, I envied his beautiful teeth, but knew there would never be a chance of ever getting them for myself.

And then his frown was back. "It seems that this morning I ruined showing how much I love you."

My stomach fluttered, and I had to look away from him to keep my mind on track. "Ruined?"

"My teasing you wasn't really all that loving."

"On the contrary, my dear." He smiled a little. "I know in your own way, how you show me your love. And sometimes that may be through teasing me. It's not all particularly bad when you make laugh, even when the joke is directed at myself."

His eyes stared into mine, holding me underneath his gaze. "I could kiss you right now."

"You can," I said, lifting my face to him.

His smile grew wide and he ran his thumb across my hand. "Later, when I show you in another way how much I really love you."

My heart began to pound against my chest and I wondered if Jacob could hear it. By the lightness in his eyes, I could tell that he could.

"I guess we'll have to pretend like we aren't about to do anything Chief Swan would be against, now," I said, trying to steady my heartbeat.

His brown eyes crinkled up and his lips stretched into a smile. "But you're a terrible actress."

"And you're a terrible actor when it comes to hiding certain things that can't be hidden." I made it a point to look down at his pants. He shifted slightly, trying to get the bulge to be more hidden than it was. It would be impossible for him to hide it and he gave up trying.

"Well now," he countered, "it doesn't help when there is a beautiful woman, whom I love very much, in front of me."

I glanced away from him, a blush dusting my cheeks. "I suppose I'll have to take some of those ugly pills, now won't I?"

"Not on my watch," he whispered, brushing past me.

Charlie and Billy were going to be at Harry's, frying up the supposed big fish they caught today. Of course, they tried to make me stay, but I refused, not wanting to eat the poor little fish that I had helped kill today.

Most likely, Charlie and Billy would be conked out at Harry's after their night of doing un-Chief-like things. This left time for Jacob and I to spend alone together. Charlie didn't question us as we said we had homework to do, for which I was grateful. But Billy winked at us and told us to have fun "doing" our homework. He had to stress 'doing' didn't he?

Jacob and I were quiet on the way back to my house. My hand was intertwined with his and he continuously rubbed his thumb across my skin in twisted patterns. It was wonderful just being with each other again. Alone. Like last night, which was glorious—yet is was even more than glorious, it was heavenly. And tonight, I was sure, would be just as heavenly as the last.

Jacob led me into the house, swooping down twice to remove the spare key from under the doormat, and to kiss me on the lips. Thinking that he wanted to go straight up stairs (he was walking funny, most likely due to a certain body part), but he veered toward the kitchen. He sat me in a chair and I stared at him as he began removing things from the refrigerator.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, folding my empty hands into my lap.

He pulled out a few more items from the fridge and cabinets before speaking. "I'm making you dinner."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Right," I said, unconvinced. Surely this would end up in a disaster; our dinner would be totally burnt and inedible, or the more extreme situation, the house would burn down and Charlie and I would become homeless.

"I know what you're thinking, so stop it," Jacob crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm going to cook you dinner and that is final."

I kept quiet for a few minutes, watching Jacob flit around the kitchen, turning on the stove and mixing different ingredients into bowls and such. I tried to figure out what he was making, but the oddball ingredients were not clicking with any of the recipes I had stored in my mind. For all I knew, he could have been making a mishmash of things that ended up to be mush. I would have to eat it, either way, to show Jake that I would love him even if he couldn't cook all that well.

"So I can't help?" I asked after a while had gone by.

Jake glared at me from across the kitchen and I had to cover my mouth with my hands to keep my smile from showing. "Absolutely not," he said, flicking a piece of cucumber my way. I picked it up from the table and aimed for his head, hoping this once that my bad aim would get the best of me now. I bit my lip, but it did nothing to keep in my laughter as the cucumber hit his head. His eyes widened in surprise and a sly grin grew across his face. Suddenly, I found myself being pelted by little bits and pieces of the vegetables he was cutting. I ducked out of the kitchen, keeping my arms above my head to shield myself.

"If that doesn't keep you from helping, I don't know what will," Jake called after me and I peeked my head back around the corner and stuck my tongue out at him. He began to raise another slice of something and I ducked out as fast as I could.

I went upstairs to clean myself up some from the fishing trip. I still smelled like dead fish and I would prefer to be able to smell whatever I was going to eat. Though, who knows, I might want to smell the fish more than the food.

But I was being unfair and I gave Jacob the benefit of the doubt. Maybe he really knew how to cook _something_, though that could have been grilled cheese. I would try to be nice and not judge his cooking so early. Besides, the aroma coming from downstairs smelled delicious.

I took a quick shower, though I scrubbed my skin raw of the fishy smell. I was pleased to find that the scent of strawberries erased the fish and I smiled happily at myself in the mirror. I ran my fingers through my wet hair, not totally caring that when it dried it would be curly. But I would worry about that when it did dry.

After wrapping the bath towel around my naked body, I slipped across the hall to my bedroom. I rummaged around in drawers and the closet, searching for something suitable to wear. I settled on the sundress I never wore, deciding it was finally to make use of it.

I nearly jumped through the ceiling when arms wrapped around my waist. Jacob's lips found purchase on my neck and I slumped into him, feeling weak as nipped at the spot just below my right ear.

"Dinner's ready," he whispered, nipping at my earlobe.

I nodded my head slightly, unable to make any words come out of my mouth. I felt his lips pull into a smile on my neck. He pulled my hand into his and led me downstairs, where the smell of something delicious reached my nose. I inhaled, feeling my mouth begin to water.

Jacob stood proudly as he stood in front of his creation. I raised my eyebrow at him, but looked at the table that was set with a variety of food. There was a fresh looking salad, grilled chicken, and colorful pasta.

I stared at Jacob, mouth most likely agape. He smiled and gestured to the chair he was holding out for me. I slipped into it, still shocked at what I was seeing. He dished some of each dish onto my plate and set it back in front of me.

"Where…" I began, but when I opened my mouth I tasted the smell of the food and I looked hungrily down at the dish.

"The Food Network's a great channel. I don't why I haven't it discovered it before," Jake said as he played with his fork.

I almost choked; Jacob watching the Food Network? It was comical just thinking about it. But if he came out with great results only from just watching it, he should cook for me more often.

He nodded his head at my plate and I picked up a fork and pierced some of the pasta. I lifted it to my mouth but stopped when I felt his eyes boring straight through my head.

I looked at him. "I can't eat with you staring at me," I said, setting my fork down onto my plate. He frowned slightly and looked away as I once again lifted the fork to my mouth. I closed my lips around the pasta and about died and went to heaven right then. It was _the_ best thing I had probably tasted.

_Well, except for Jake_, I thought, feeling a blush creep up onto my cheeks.

The frown was still on Jacob's face. "Oh my God, it's delicious," I hurried to reassure him and I scooped another bite into my mouth. His smile could have lit up the world like the sun and my grin immediately followed his.

"So it's not repulsive?" he asked, scooping a bite into his mouth. He considered it for a moment and then decided it was good before scooping up another bite.

"Hell no, it's fantastic."

Jacob's smile turned smug. "See, I can cook, too."

I finished my mouthful before speaking. "I completely underestimated your ability."

He grinned at me and we continued eating in a comfortable silence. All of it was good and I couldn't believe that I had doubted Jacob. I could have slapped myself, but decided I didn't really want to.

I picked up our plates when we were finished, placing them in the sink. I was about to pick up the scrub sponge when Jacob's hand covered mine.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked, spinning me around to face him. His arms came to rest on either side of me, trapping my body between him and the sink.

I slowly looked up at him, taking time to trace the contour of his chest with my eyes. It rose and fell heavily under my stare and I brought my eyes to meet his darkened ones.

"I was cleaning the dishes," I said, sliding both of my hands over his.

"And why were you going to clean the dishes?"

I raised an eyebrow at Jake. Wasn't it obvious? "I wanted to clean them before more piled up."

"Silly Bella, you don't have to worry about those. They'll be clean by morning."

My eyebrows furrowed. It was strange that he was doing all these things for me. Then I remembered that he was showing me how much he loved me. I guess that included cooking and doing the dishes. Not to mention the coming event that was being brought on my Jacob's light kisses to neck.

I yelped when I was scooped up into his arms and carried toward the staircase. He kept his eyes on mine, causing my already fast beating heart to crash against my chest erratically. I licked my dry lips and his caused followed the movement of my tongue.

Somehow, Jake opened the door to my bedroom without dropping me. But I already knew he could do superhuman things like that. He kicked the door close and we were encased in darkness. He flicked on a light somewhere and I blinked against the sudden brightness that wrapped around us.

Slowly, he lay me down on the bed, crawling over me, keeping his body only inches from mine. Keeping one hand behind my head, he let me sink into the mattress. His head lowered to mine and his lips pressed against my mouth. My lips opened automatically, allowing entrance to his tongue. I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth, feeling the vibrations of his moan against my chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling his head closer to mine and I felt his hand curl into a fist in my hair. It was a wonderful feeling that pain that shot straight down my neck, down my spine, and across my stomach.

Jacob uncurled his fist from my hair, kissing his apology on my head. He trailed his nose down my cheek to my neck where he kissed my pulse and then the indentation in my collarbone. Slowly, he lifted himself up and away from me and I frowned at the sudden coolness that filled the space where he once was. He placed a finger on my mouth before letting it trail down my body.

Without taking his eyes from mine, he lifted my left leg in his hands and placed his lips on the top of my foot. I jumped, startled. "What are you doing?" I breathed, watching him lick a trail across my ankle.

"I'm worshipping _every_ part of your body," he whispered against my skin. Goosebumps rippled across every inch of my body and a blush began to cover my cheeks. His eyes lifted to meet mine and a smile crossed his face for a second before he began kissing my calf.

I let my eyes close as he caressed my body, nipping, sucking, and licking my skin. He hiked up my dress above my hips before nipping the skin there. I lifted away the fabric, shivering at the cool air that invaded my body. His fingers ran across my stomach and underneath my breasts. His lips closed around the peak of my left breast. I moaned quietly as he licked and sucked it, throwing my head back against the pillows on my bed. "I love you," he whispered against me, kissing the peak lightly.

And then his lips were gone and back down to where he started, only this time he began with my right foot. Each brush of his lips and caress of his hands warmed me that much more. My lower stomach had become a raging inferno and that sweet release I needed was building up slowly. Much too slowly.

But Jake knew exactly what he was doing to me and each of his kisses brought him closer to my core. When he had finished making sure every centimeter of my body had not been missed by his lips and hands, he hooked his fingers underneath the band of my panties and pulled them down my hips and shaky legs. He dropped the piece of fabric onto the floor and ran his warm fingers across my inner thighs, eliciting a moan from me. He was so close but so far away and I needed his lips on me as soon as possible.

I thrust my hips up at him, hoping that would make him go faster and help me get my release. Instead, he chuckled and carefully pushed my hips down. I sighed, frustrated that he was taking his time. Was he trying to force me to jump him? I would do it if he didn't hurry up.

"Patience, Bella," he whispered against my thigh.

I frowned at him. "Didn't we already decide that patience is a bitch?"

Jacob laughed, pushing my legs apart as I tried to close them, hoping that I could get some desperately needed friction on my core. "Yes, but I think this time it would be very beneficial if you waited."

I narrowed my eyes at him. He better have a good reason for keeping me waiting. My core was way too hot and it needed to be relieved of its strain. I needed to have that release and I hoped he would get to it soon.

I was rewarded for my "patience." Ever so slowly, he blew his warm breath against me and I sighed. He traced his fingers around my heat, collecting some of the wetness that had trickled down my thigh. I opened my eyes when his fingers disappeared from me and immediately widened them when I saw him licking his fingers clean of me. I bit my lip as he kept eye contact with me and did it again. I watched his lips wrap around his finger, wanting it desperately in me.

It seemed my wishes would be granted from here on out as Jacob traced his fingers through my folds to my ever hotter core. He slipped one finger inside of me and I arched my back, groaning in pleasure as his finger curled and uncurled inside of me. I grasped the sheets around me, holding on for dear life as he pumped his finger in and out of me.

His warm breath tickled my clit again and his tongue darted out to lick it. I shuddered and cried out as pleasure raced through my veins. He kissed and sucked my clit, working me till I could barely feel anything other than his tongue and finger.

With another strong thrust from his arm, he inserted a second finger into me. I couldn't take it anymore and I cried out as the orgasm took over me. My body shook with the force as I came, my legs shivering uncontrollably and my breathing coming out in short gasps.

I fell back into the bed, collapsing with a pleasurable relief. Jacob once again licked his fingers clean of me and crawled his way back up my body. He leaned over me, his arms around my head, his warm body lightly touching mine. He kissed me just below my jaw, working his way up to my lips. I pulled him into me, kissing him with a force that surprised even me.

"Still not satisfaction?" he whispered against my cheek and I smiled. Well, now that he mentioned, it was becoming extremely warm in here again. I shook my head slightly and he sighed, frustrated. "You just want more and more, don't you?" he teased, cupping my cheek in his hand.

"Only from you," I whispered, pulling his head down to mine. I bit his bottom lip and he opened his mouth to allow my tongue in. He tasted so good and I wanted to always remember his taste. Our tongues danced together, as did our hearts, and chests.

I slipped my hands down his still clothed chest and pushed the nuisance shirt above his head. He reluctantly let his lips leave mine as I tugged the shirt over his head, then they were back on me, kissing my lips fiercely. I ran my fingers down the muscles of his chest, feeling the tremors as my hands slipped across his stomach. His skin was so smooth beneath my fingertips, so soft. And it was all mine. He was all mine. And I was his. All his.

I unclasped the belt that was keeping him from me and he helped remove the jeans that were very much unneeded. With a little shimmying, he was free from all clothes and he laid his naked body against mine. His erection lay against my stomach, hard and warm. I ran my hands down his back, loosening the strained muscles as he kept himself from completely crushing me. I wouldn't mind it if he did, though, it would only bring him that much closer to me.

"I love you," Jacob whispered as he positioned himself at my entrance. I shivered in anticipation as his head touched my folds.

"I love you," I said back, sighing as he pushed himself fully into me. We rested there for a moment, cherishing the oneness we had become. Our breaths breathed as one, our whispers were as one, our heartbeats were as one.

And then we began to move as one, creating our own rhythm and beat as we moved. My hips met his every thrust and hugged him closed as we moved together, holding him tight as I lost myself in him.

I kept my head thrown back, unable to turn it any way as Jacob had his lips all over me. He nipped and sucked at my skin, as I did the same. We mumbled nonsensical words against each other, knowing exactly what the other was saying, yet not really comprehending as we were so lost in each other.

As the time lengthened, we became more as one, moving deeper into each other. I reached my hands above my head, searching for some stable purchase to grip to, but when finding none, I brought them back to Jacob. He clasped his fingers in mine before they could wrap around his back again, pinning them above my head. I stared into his eyes, eyes that spoke everything he couldn't say in our breathy silence. Somewhere in my jumbled mind, I hoped that he could read my eyes just as I could read his.

His hips thrust harder into me, making me break our silence and cry out. He had found the spot that would bring me to that suddenly growing release sooner than I hoped. He seemed to realize as he slowed his movements, but with each brush against me, he still hit it, bringing me closer and closer. It was inevitable now and from the looks of things, Jake was having a hard time controlling himself.

He released my fingers from his grasp as he sped up again and I clutched his back, grabbing hold of him. I held on, feeling that release building faster and faster. He gripped the sheets around my head, using that as a handhold to push himself better into me.

My back arched as everything inside me shot to my core. My nails dug into Jake's back as the release took hold of me. I cried out as I shook beneath him, with him. He buried his head into my shoulder, biting to keep himself from calling out.

We shuddered as we collapsed onto the bed, chests shuddering against the others, breaths fanning out across each other's skin. I still held on to Jacob, fearing that if I let go, I might shatter into tiny pieces.

Slowly, Jacob pulled himself off of me, rolling on to his side. He tangled one hand into my hair, the other wrapped in my hand. I kept my eyes locked on his, watching each thought that went through his head in his pupils.

The time dragged on and our breaths evened out and our bodies rested. My eyes began to droop with sleep and Jacob pulled the blanket over the two of us. I inched closer to him, wanting to be wrapped in his arms again. He complied, of course, and his strong arms encircled me, pulling me onto his chest. I rested my head in the crook of his neck, letting my breath fan against his neck.

"You know how much I love you now, right?" He said, tracing circles on my back.

I lifted my head to look at him. "I knew before how much you loved me."

He smiled and twisted a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Just making sure, you know." I smiled and leaned into his hand.

"I love you," I said against his neck as I rested my head against his shoulder again.

"I love you, too."

And with that, I drifted off into sleep, with dreams of Jacob and I wrapped in each others arms forever.

_**A/N: Well, there you have it. The second and final installment to "Your Body Is a Wonderland." Now it's time to move on and work on other ones that will hopefully be just as good as I think this one turned out. :) I've got a few more short stories planned out, now all I need is to find the time to write them. *sigh* School's back in session, but maybe that will help motivate me to complete homework so I can get to writing these babies. Haha. Thanks for all the reviews you guys gave me and for all the love. I just hope I haven't totally pissed you off for not posting this sooner. I'm sorry. Forgive me? Thanks in advance. :)**_


End file.
